Death Note: Fighting Fire With Fire
by Emerald Writer
Summary: What if to stop someone from mass murdering, you have to mass murder yourself? L finds himself in this position... or so he thinks. Suddenly, the person he must stop is the one person he can't live without.
1. Chapter 1: The Appartment

Light saw the sun creeping past the tall, steep buildings that lay outside his window. He decided he had done his deeds for the day.

He closed his book and stared at it. _Death Note, _it read in white letters. The black binding was faded, yet the effect of the book was just the same.

_I wonder what it's like to die, _Light thought to himself. It was one of those rare moments when he pondered whether he should be doing what he thought to be right.

By now, the _Death Note _was filled with names. Names of criminals that deserved to die. Murderers, rapists, thieves, any criminal with a capital offense for the most part.

Yet some of the names were people that only committed small crimes. Why? Because Light wanted to let people know that anyone committing a crime would die. They deserved it. The criminal justice system wasn't doing enough.

Light turned off his lamp. "Good night, Ryuk," he said to the shinigami, the Death God, as he tossed him an apple.

L stared at his newly possessed _Death Note. _Should he really be fighting fire with fire? Should he really stoop down to Light's level to stop the killings?

_Yes, _he thought, _it's the only way to stop him. It's the righteous thing to do. Sacrifice for the big picture._

L knew how powerful Light was. He knew he was a cold-blooded killer and needed to be stopped. Yet he also knew that _Death Note _meant power. Absolute power that can consume people. He feared using it, yet at the same time he knew only he would be able to do what he was about to do.

L jotted down Haruki Takahashi.: 3:15 A.M. He turned on the television and waited.

"I'm standing here outside this convenience store, where a serial killer has trapped 7 people inside and is keeping them hostage. The police are outside hoping that he will let them go. That hope, however, will most likely be futile. For now we wait and sit here, waiting for a miracle.

Ryuk called Light's name in an effort to wake him up. It was 3:17 A.M. "What the hell do you want, Ryu-" The television caught Light's eye. He stared at it in shock. The headline: _Haruki Takahashi Dead, Kidnapped Released._

"What the…what the…" Light stammered. He opened up _Death Note _and searched the last names he'd written. No Haruki. No Takahashi. "What's going on?" he asked Ryuk.

Ryuk snickered. "I don't know, Light. What would you think?"

"I think I've got a follower," he replied with a smile. "And I'm going to find out who they are. Perhaps…" he paused for a moment. "Perhaps they are the last piece to controlling this world. Perhaps I've just won the war against L.

L put his book down and turned off his lamp. _Perhaps, _he thought to himself, _this is the last piece to the puzzle. Perhaps…perhaps I've just won the war against Light._

L dipped his donut into his chocolate, then into his tea. He took a big bite out of the donut and laid it down. He sighed heavily and yawned. Killing people was exhausting. He didn't know how Light had the strength.

But he also knew that Light didn't have a heart. He was brilliant, almost as brilliant as L, perhaps, but he did not have a heart. _Too bad, _L thought, _we would have made a great team._

_If only you knew that I have known you were killing people for a long time, _L continued thinking. _If only you knew that I've known this for 3 years. If only you knew that I've had this plan in my mind for a long time…you cannot win this war. You may have won the battles, but you haven't won the war._

Both L and Light woke up at 7:00 A.M. In fact, their schedules were usually very similar. Since living together, they had the same routine every morning. Get dressed, eat, shower, comb hair, brush teeth. It was quite troublesome really, because they both fought to get the shower first.

Light knew that L was trying to stop Kira, and L knew that Light _was _Kira. Neither would let on of their knowledge. They knew better. It would lead to one of their deaths, and they could not let that happen. They both had the _bigger picture _in mind.

"So," L started the conversation will both were eating breakfast. He usually did. "Hear about that serial killer being killed last night?"

"I did," Light replied half-heartedly. "Probably the work of Kira. We should investigate it."

"Already have," L muttered as he passed a file to Light and took a bite out of his donut.

Light opened the file curiously. It looked to be a file of every suspicious killing in the past month.

"It doesn't seem to have been from Kira," L muttered. "Probably just to throw us off. Though, it does seem paradoxical, doesn't it? Can't be that easy to figure out, can it?"

"I disagree," Light said quickly. "Maybe Kira's slipping. He might think we'll start to believe there's a new Kira!" he said with a chuckle.

"Perhaps," L responded. "In any case…I'm going to take a shower." He ran towards the bathroom and shut the door.

"We really need to get an apartment with two bathrooms!" They both laughed. Both were not genuine in their laughing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Shower

"Ryuk, what aren't you telling me?" Light asked for the thousandth time. He was tired of Ryuk's dismissive attitude. If he wasn't a shinigami, Light would have surely beaten him into submission by this point.

"You know the rules, Light," Ryuk snickered. "I don't have to tell you anything I know. Why would I want to help you? After all, it wouldn't benefit me. Unless…" Ryuk paused.

"_No_," Light defiantly replied, knowing what Ryuk was thinking, "I will inot give up half my life span for the shinigami eyes just so you'll tell me what you know about the killing. I may be extremely curious, but I'm not dim-witted."

"That's what you think. So surprising that someone as intelligent as you doesn't see what's right in front of your eyes." Light raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Well, I tried," Ryuk said nonchalantly, changing the subject. "You can't use Misa's eyes forever, you know. She can't be around all the time. Besides…eventually she will die. What will you do then?"

Light laughed. "I'll be surprised if I myself am not dead by then." Light's demeanor of saying this confused Ryuk. "What do you mean?" Ryuk asked.

"C'mon," Light responded. "I'll always have people chasing after me. It's a fact. But the real fact right now is that my worst enemy is _living_ with me. And if I don't dispose of him soon…" he paused. There was no need to finish that sentence.

Light looked at his watch. "It's been 17 minutes. I've got one minute left 'til L's out of the shower. Here," he tossed Ryuk a delicious red apple. "Eat. And don't cause any trouble. I'm tired of your little tricks around here.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ryuk asked innocently with a smile on his face. The day before Ryuk had hidden the death note. Light nearly passed out from shock looking for it. When he finally found it, it was in L's room.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean, Ryuk. And don't do it again or there _will_ be consequences."

Ryuk laughed maniacally. It was enough to make Light cringe as he walked to the bathroom.

What stood in front of Light made him cringe even more.

There stood L newly out of the shower. Wearing nothing but a towel. Beads of water were streaming off his hair onto his chest. The towel revealed one of his long, muscular legs. He could have been naked, if not for that damn towel in the way. _God damn it_, L thought, _he looks so damn perfect. What? No! I mean. I'm jealous. Yeah, that's it. I wish I had biceps like that. And those pecks…god those pecks….no! He's your enemy, Light, fuck! What the hell is wrong with you? Stop thinking. Just stop…_

"You going take a shower or what?" L asked after a moment of awkwardness. _Why is he staring at me like that?_ he pondered nervously. _Does he have…the shinigami eyes?  
_

"Sorry, I…uh…do you work out?" Light asked exasperatedly.

" If you use your head, you won't get fat even if you eat sweets" was L's response. "I believe I have mentioned that before. But yes, I work out every now and then. Gives me time to clear my mind, then think of ways to get ahead of Kira."

"I…see…" Light said, still blatantly staring.

"Have you seen my shirt?" L asked. "I put it in the bathroom this morning, but now it's gone and I have no clue where it is. I planned on wearing that specific shirt today."

Light didn't bother asking why he wanted to wear ithat/i particular shirt. He knew L was a little OCD, as was he. But he knew where his shirt had gone; at least, he knew why. He stared at Ryuk in a menacing way.

"What are you staring at?" L questioned.

"Nothing," Light responded defensively. "Just thinking about where that shirt could have gone."

"Okay, well I'll just put on another shirt I guess. Though that seems to be a terrible coincidence in the morning…I haven't lost one of my shirts in years."

"Coincidence seems right to me, L," Light responded, grabbing his towel. He walked past L, who was still in the way of the bathroom. His hand accidentally brushed up against L's abs…and nearly taking off his towel.

Light's eyes went wide. He closed the bathroom door and undressed, ready to take his shower. He looked down to see his erection. iNo/i he thought to himself, closing his eyes. _I'm thinking of Misa._ _Yes, how sexy she_ always looks He looked down again to see that this was actually bumming him out. He sighed and jumped into the shower.


	3. Chapter 3: The Elevator

L got out of the shower reluctantly. Although he wanted to think about the killing the night before, his mind was preoccupied with…other things. He buttoned up a striped blue shirt and navy pants. Throwing gel in his hair, he looked in the mirror—normally a ritual task, yet this time he jumped. Standing behind him was Ryuk.

"What the hell was that?" Light asked him, ticked off. He walked out of the bathroom, waiting for a response.

"Just thought I'd try and tempt you again with my information. But I noticed something...peculiar about you. Something going on between you and L?"

"No," he defiantly replied, "besides the fact that he's my archrival and I want nothing more than his imminent demise? No, I believe there is nothing further than that."

"Ha, you realize being a shinigami gives me a lot of experience. I am, as you humans would say, a "walking lie detector". I know more about you than you know about yourself."

"Then you obviously know," Light responded with a smirk, "that I am really pissed at you for scaring the shit out of me and want you to fuck off."

Ryuk snickered. "Fine. Sometimes I wonder why you do what you do. But now I may know the answer." With that strangely sober response, Ryuk went through the wall of the bathroom. Light conventionally opened the door.

L stood there in his white shirt, still sticking to his body after his shower, and some slacks. His hands were in his pockets, obviously waiting for Light to exit the bathroom.

"You're two minutes late," he responded without looking at any clocks. "And I heard you talking in there. You okay?"

"I'm fine," Light responded, lost in thought…staring at L's shirt again. He snapped out of it immediately when L's words actually sunk in.

"Yeah, I'm great, I'm just angry because…because…I bumped my head getting out of the shower."

"I see," L responded. "Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? We'd better go. We've got to get to the new apartment room I've just rented. I have something to show

everyone."

Light left the bathroom. "Wait," he called to L. "I need to grab something first." He walked into his room and looked around. He wasn't sure exactly why, because he knew exactly where what he wanted was. He opened his desk drawer carefully and slid out the _Death Note_. He ripped a page out of it, folded it, and put it into his pocket. He left his room and saw L standing there in the same position as before.

Light nodded and followed L out of suite 253, into the elevator. He left his sanity behind.

He suddenly remembered those American movies where the couple started to make out in the elevator. As L leaned against the elevator wall, he looked….hot. No, better than that. If there were a word to describe this brilliant, perfect guy…Light would have shouted it to the sky. Light started imagining L grabbing him, placing his lips firmly him, as Light pushed L against the wall, pinning him down. He forcefully slid his tongue onto L's lips, and when L's mouth opened, his tongue was all too eager to enter. They were just starting to take each other's shirts off when…

"This is the ground floor," L said, breaking the "awkward" silence between them. Not that Light had noticed it. Light snapped to reality and glanced at L. "Yes, well…Ryuzaki, I think I'll drive today. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," he responded. He took out his keys from his left pocket and tossed them to Light. "Just don't kill me." He laughed.

Although they had been living together, L could not trust Light…there was still too much of a possibility he was Kira. Light knew this, and it suddenly ticked him off to no end. The elevator doors began to close. Light pinned L against the wall.

"You still believe that I am Kira," he seethed. "You don't even tell me your real name. 'Ryuzaki,' you say. I don't believe that's your real name. If you live with me, how can you possibly not trust me?"

L paused for a moment, thinking of an intelligent way to answer this question. By now, both men's pants were bulging. Neither would admit this to the other. "Light, if you were me, would you trust you?"

"Of course," Light replied. His voice changed. More genuine. "I trust you. You would never harm me. Nor would I harm you. We're…" he paused and looked into L's eyes. "We're brothers, right?"

L didn't know how to answer this question. He didn't know what he was feeling. They relaxed a little, yet still tense. L looked into Light's eyes…and leaned forward. Light leaned in as well. Their lips were centimeters from touching…

When the elevator door opened. Light jumped up and looked at the top of the elevator. They had gone up, back down, and were now sitting on the ground floor.

Standing there was Misa.

"Oh Light!" She ran in and hugged him. "Misa's missed you, she has!" She began to pout. "All this investigation stuff has made Misa very worried. How can Light be safe when he's chasing a killer?"

"More than you know," Light responded. L looked at him in surprise, as if to say "what are you talking about?" They walked out of the elevator and into the car, headed for the new headquarters across town.

Although the three conversed with each other on the way, L and Light could not stop thinking about the elevator.

They didn't know how they felt about each other.

More than ever they wanted to be alone. Together.


	4. Chapter 4: Strawberries and Chocolate

He still didn't know L's name.

He knew how he would kill Ryuzaki. It was actually one of his easier decisions. They would be driving in the car in the morning at the usual time, when the right side of the car would be hit by a taxi. Ryuzaki would lapse into a coma and slowly die.

This was the first time he doubted his plan.

They were driving across the highway in silence. Misa sat in the back playing a gameboy. 'what a child,' Light thought. 'She's 20 years old yet she insists on playing that retched thing. There are more important things to consider!'

As they passed a taxi, Light remembered his plan and nearly froze. After what happened in the elevator, could he still go through with it? He hated Light, wanted nothing but his demise and to be the hand in killing him; yet it was that passion that made him so attracted to him at the same time.

'I'm not gay,' he thought to himself. 'I'm just very stressed. I can't do all of this right now. It's my mind telling me to stop.'

They arrived at the hotel they were currently working in. Light got out of the car nonchalantly and opened the door for Misa.

'Misa thanks you!' she exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek.

'Thank you, L,' he incorrectly stated. His eyes widened. He looked at L.

'What did I do?' L asked inquisitively.

"Er, nothing. I meant 'Thank you, Misa.' I mispoke."

"Hmm. That increased your likelyhood of being Kira."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Light yelled. "Why?"

"Because of the way you just reacted." He smiled.

Light tensed. God he wanted to kill him right then and there. They walked into the hotel and up the elevator to the hotel room.

"Misa has other things to do today," she chipped to Light. "I have a commercial to do. I'll see you later!" She grabbed Light and passionately kissed him.

She got back into the elevator and winked. Light knew what she wanted tonight, and he feared he could not indulge her.

Light and L walked into the hotel room. Unsurprisingly, it was empty. They were always the first to get there.

They sat down on a couch after turning all of their devices on--computers, monitors, etc. for watching the city.

Light was staring at L without realizing it. When L glanced over, they both quickly looked away.

"So," Light started without looking at L, "we've been very stressed lately, haven't we?"

"Agreed," L responded. "I've been thinking some very strange things lately."

"Like what?" Light asked, pretending not to care.

L got up and went to the refrigerator. He grabbed strawberries and chocolate and walked back to the couch. "I look around the city and think that anyone could be Kira. It's very strange."

"Oh," Light responded. "Well, it's not really that strange. It's been years. We've been at this for a long time. You're just being extra cautious."

"I suppose," L replied, grabbing a strawberry and dipping it in chocolate. He stuck his tongue out and slowly licked the chocolate off the strawberry. He placed the strawberry in his mouth and sucked it until the chocolate was all gone. He closed his eyes and moaned.

"Wha..umm..why do you do that?" Light asked nervously. His pants grew tighter and tighter.

"I dunno, I just really like chocolate." He bit down on the strawberry and chewed. "Want some?"

"I think I'll just have the chocolate." He dipped his fingers in the chocolate and swirled them around. He placed his fingers delicately on his lips as they entered his mouth. He sucked on his fingers as they went deeper and deeper down his throat. He closed his eyes and moaned louder than L did. He sucked one more time, as hard as he could, and removed his fingers from his mouth.

"Good chocolate," he smiled at L.

L looked at him, paused for a moment, and pounced onto Light. He fiercely kissed him and pinned him to the couch. His tongue passionately entered Light's mouth. Their pants were bulging and rubbing against each other. Light pushed him off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Light asked him incredulously.

"I--I don't..." L stammered.

"You think you're in control here?" Light smiled. "Lie down now."

L did as he was told.

"Put your hands up."

He did.

"Spread your legs."

Again, he did.

Light got on top of him, pinned him down and tantalizingly kissed L's neck. L moaned loudly. "Don't do that," he seethed. "It feels too...ahh...goood..." Light looked at him and smiled devishly. He kissed him on the lips, stuck his tongue in then immediately pulled out. L reached his head up as much as he could but could not reach L's lips. "Please," he begged, "please..."

"I don't think so," Light said. "No talking." He reached one of his hands down towards L's pants, looking for the zipper. At last, he found it. He slowly and devishly began to unzip them when...

They both heard the door open. Light jumped up quickly. He wasn't sure what to do.

It was Aizawa and Matsuda. "Hello?" Matsuda said, "is anyone here?"

L looked down at his pants. His buldge was obvious. He quickly zipped up his pants and ran to the surveillance area to his chair. He sat down.

Matsuda came into the room and looked at the table, then to Light. "You eat strawberries and chocolate?" He asked him.

"Err, yeah," Light said. "I've never had them before, but they taste so good." 


	5. Chapter 5:The Lollipop

Ch 5

Matsuda looked at Light strangely. "Alright," he finally exclaimed, "though I don't know how you could go your whole life without strawberries and chocolate."

"You're right," Light said, "I overrated them." He looked over to L, who was diligently working. He walked over and asked, "so, what's the plan for today?"

"I think we should just monitor the killings today. We've already narrowed things down a lot, there are only a few things I need to know for us to arrest him."

"Sounds good," Light responded. He knew that L had narrowed down Kira's general location, his schedule of killing and the people that he killed. He believed that it was only one person doing the killing, despite the various locations in which the killings took place. He believed that Kira had an instrument that would allow him to figure the time of the killing. The one thing he wanted to know was exactly how the killings occured.

Light and L stared at the screens. News flashed on 12 different screens from all over Japan. One screen immediately caught Light's attention.

'Breaking news,' a newswoman began, 'it seems a death row inmate whose execution had been delayed for six months has just died of a heart attack. No doubt that this is the works of Kira.'

"What?!" Light yelped. "Ho--"

"What is it?" L asked. "Tongue tied?"

"I just...nothing. I can't believe that Kira could be so evil."

"Your likelihood of Kira has just increased 3 percent. The fact that you responded that way makes me feel that you were not expecting that inmate to have a heart attack. Perhaps you are Kira, and that death row inmate actually did die of a heart attack coincidentally."

"L, I'm sick and tired of you analizing me. We're both so intelligent, we live together. I like to think of us as friends. Now I'm willing to accept that you won't tell me your name. If you think I'm Kira, then that's the way it should be. But I'm tired of your damn analyses. Seriously."

L looked at Light and looked around. Matsuda and Aizawa were working diligently at the computers in the next room.

"Would you care to meet me in the kitchen?" L asked him. He got up and started walking.

Light followed behind him. "What do you want?" he asked.

"What was that meeting we just had 3 hours ago about?" L asked him.

Light glared. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he denied.

"Of course you do. I'm curious if you're trying to seduce me so that I'll tell you my name and stop thinking you're Kira. If you are, that means you are Kira. But I'd just like to tell you right now that either way, you will fail. I'm not gay."

"And you think I am?" Light replied. "I have a girlfriend and she--"

"You don't really love her," L responded. "I don't know love myself, but I know when love isn't there. And that's it."

"Well, whatever. I may not be gay, but I'm pretty sure you are."

"I don't think so," L answered.

Light walked to the cabinet. He grabbed a lollipop and opened it. "Are you sure?" Light asked him. He stuck his tongue out and licked the top of the lollipop.

"I don't need this," L began to walk out. Light grabbed him and pushed him to the wall. "You don't need it, you want it." He started sucking on the lollipop and swirling his tongue around it. L closed his eyes and moaned. His pants bulged again, right when he thought his errection had gone away.

L attempted to leave, but Light pinned him down. He threw the lollipop out and taunted L by kissing his neck. He swirled his tongue slowly up to L's mouth. "Wh...what are you oh God...what are you doing..." L muttered.

"Proving a point," Light responded. He smiled and took off L's shirt. he pulled L towards him and met his tongue with L's neck once more, sliding it down slowly and teasingly to L's right nipple. he licked around it. "Oh god...YES!" L nearly screamed. "Please...don't...tease me...oh pl-"

"Ryuzaki?" a voice asked.

It was Matsuda. He was in the very next room walking towards the kitchen. When he arrived there, L was standing with his head in the freezer. Light was gone. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I heard screaming."

"I'm fine," L exclaimed. "I'm just really hot and needed cold air."

"Oh..okay," Matsuda responded. "We can turn the air down if you want."

"That won't be necessary. I'm fine now."

Matsuda left the room. L walked to the kitchen cupboard and opened it. "I have a question," he stated, looking at Light, "if you're not gay, what's that in your pants? I analyze that if you're not gay, your friend is." He closed the closet and walked back to the monitors.

Light left the cupboard and the kitchen, sitting down next to L. "So, what do you want to do when we get back to the appartment?" He asked. "I think I have something fun we can do."

L coughed. "Wh..what?" He asked. "We could just watch a movie."

"Hmm...no, that won't suffice. Maybe something more dangerous than that."

"Skydiving?" L asked.

Light laughed. "Nah. You'll see."


	6. Chapter 6: Dirty, Sexy, Kira?

The car ride home seemed more awkward than the car ride there. Both were silent, wondering what might come (no pun intended) of their rendezvous at the apartment. Neither men were gay--at least, they didn't think they were...were they?

Ryuzaki was in his usual fetal position, hugging his knees and looking out the window. He never had a girlfriend before; in fact, he thought that fact a little strange. Not because no girl had pursued him, but that he'd never been attracted to any particular girl. He thought girls with short skirts and low tops were vulgar, selling themselves for attention from a guy. He never considered that he might be gay, for this idea sounded ridiculous.

He looked over at Light. He was focused on his driving, yet something told L that Light was thinking about him.

In fact, Light was thinking the same thing that L was. How could he be gay? He couldn't be. It was exactly as L had said--he was seducing L so he would stop suspecting him of being Kira. Yet, for a few moments, he wanted nothing more than to rip L's clothes off and take him, fuck his brains out, blow him until they both came in a heap of heat...then fall into each other's arms.

He shook this off as best he could. No, he couldn't want L. L wanted to destroy him, even if he didn't know it yet. He didn't know that Light was Kira, as far as he knew. How could he? No, L wanted Light, not the other way around. And this was one way that he would be able to beat him--sex.

They arrived in front of the building in which they lived. "We're here," Light said nervously. They both got out of the car and walked slowly towards the entrance. Once inside, they looked to the elevator. Both froze, remembering their previous encounter in that very elevator. "Here we go," L said, pretending not to notice.

They walked inside the elevator and hit the 7th floor. They stood on opposite sides of the elevator, facing each other. Ding! They were on the seventh floor. They walked out and continued down the corridor to the third door on the right. Light took out his key and placed it carefully into the lock then turned it. The door opened, yet neither of the two could move. Finally, "Are we going inside?" L asked.

Light walked inside and waited for L to enter. He closed the door. Neither of them were sure of what to do.

"Well," L started, "I'm going to get into the shower."

He walked into his room, grabbed a towel, walked back out and towards the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and sighed. He turned on the shower and undressed, though he couldn't help but imagine it was Light that was undressing him. He looked down, noticing his little friend wasn't so little anymore, then rolled his eyes and jumped into the shower.

Light wondered if he should prepare something for L. He never really cooked, and frankly, he didn't think L would eat anything Light prepared. He needed something that would convince L that he was serious about wanting him--even if he wasn't. He decided to sit on the couch and unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt. He turned on the television to something other than news (which by itself was a great feat for him). He waited impatiently for L to come out of the shower.

"What are you doing?" L asked in awe at the fact that Light was not watching the news for "clues" of Kira's whereabouts. Light looked over at him and saw what L was wearing--or lack there of. Once again he wore nothing but a light blue towel tied across his legs. How muscular he was, oh God how skinny he is, and oh God...

"Are you watching television?" L asked him, in near shock.

"Er..I...yes," Light muttered, looking at the towel.

"What are you watching?" L questioned.

"I'm not really sure, some drama. I have no...i...dea..." his stuttering response.

"I'm up here..." L replied, noticing Light's stare. "and if you think for one moment that you're going to try and seduce me, you're wrong." His voice became more nervous as Light stood up and walked towards him. "Now stop right there, Light, because I...I'm not gay. And neither...neither are you. Light..."

Light made it across the room and was standing face to face with L. He smiled his devilish smile. He leaned over and breathed in Ryuzaki's ear, turning him on. "If you're not gay," he whispered, "why are you trying to convince yourself?"

L closed his eyes. His penis pulsed through the towel, trying to find salvation through Light. Light felt it and smiled. "If you don't think you're gay," he whispered, "fine. But meet me in the bedroom anyway."

Light grabbed Ryuzaki's hand and led him to his own bedroom. L had never been with anyone before. In fact, his first kiss was with Light. But he had never wanted to be with anyone more than him; what was worse was that he feared Light did not feel the same way, that he was manipulating him. But that seemed to turn him on even more. He couldn't help himself.

Light threw him on the bed as his towel nearly came off of him. Light pinned him down and started kissing his neck tantalizingly. L moaned and seethed with pleasure. His cock begged him to take the towel off. Light took mercy on this plead. He parted with L's neck and took the towel off. He stopped. Looking down, he saw that L's dick was huge. He wasn't expecting this, and it turned Light on even more.

L noticed this pause and took advantage of it. He grabbed light and rolled him over so that L was in control. He grabbed Light's neck and pulled his lips furiously to his own. He teased his hand across Light's shirt buttons, slowly unbuttoning them, then ripping the shirt off of his now sweaty body.

"Oh God," Light moaned as L kissed his neck down to his torso. L smiled when he found what he was looking for--Light's pants. He unfastened the button and unzipped his zipper. Light wondered if L had experience with this, because he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. L quickly pulled off Light's pants, leaving him with nothing but his underwear. L reached up and kissed Light passionately. He quickly pulled away, leaving Light wanting more.

He kissed Light's neck and slowly down Light's chest. He licked around his nipples, and Light grabbed L's head and pushed it onto his chest. He moaned as L moved Light's hand away and began licking down his chest to his torso. Light thrusted upwards, signaling what he wanted L to do. L teased his fingers on the band of Light's boxers. Light began to beg, "please, God please..."

L ripped off Light's boxers, leaving both of them naked, both huge, both needing to be released. L stood up off the bed, then kneeled down. He pulled Light's legs towards him, looking at his cock with desire. He grabbed Light's dick forcefully and teasingly licked it head. "Ungh" was all that Light could say. Never had he felt so much pleasure. Light grabbed L's head and pushed it onto HIS head.

Sweat dripped down his chin and onto his chest. L began to suck on Light's cock, licking it, then finally taking his hand, gripping the penis and pumping it. "Oh god...Ryuzaki...I...I'm going to..." He screamed with pleasure as L gave one last suck. Light thrusted forward and came into L's mouth. He fell back onto the bed, exasperated, teeming with pleasure. L swallowed, licked Light's head for the last few drops, then went to lie down next to Light.

"Enjoy yourself?" He asked devilishly. After finally catching his breath, Light replied, "I did. But I realize you haven't gotten your fair share." Before L could respond, he was in the same position Light was moments before, and just as eager. Light took him by the head and sucked hard. He had never done this to a guy before,but somehow he was much better at it with a man than with a woman.

He licked down the bottom until he reached L's balls, then put one of them into his mouth. L yelped in pleasure. Light felt it would not take long for L to come, so he slowed down a bit, licking up and down and around until L was begging him to do it. Light grabbed the pulsating dick hard, then sucked at it as hard as he could, as fast as he could, until L yelled "I'm gonna...I'm gonna...ungh" He screamed, surprisingly, louder than Light did as he came. Light finished the job and got back on the bed.

L and Light looked at each other. They both knew their relationship could never be the same. But somehow, it seemed, for the moment, that it would be better this way. They both slowly leaned in and kissed lovingly. Light stroked L's hair and cheek as L put his arms around Light's neck. For the moment, they were one.

When their lips parted, L asked, "what will you tell Misa?"

Light laughed. "If we did tell her," he started, "she would never believe us."

"You're right," L laughed. "So..how many times have..."

"Have I sucked a guy's dick until he came in my mouth? None."

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes. Light gazed into them. "Would you...like to sleep with me tonight...in my bed?" He asked him nervously.

Ryuzaki threw his arms around Light. "I'd like that," he replied. They closed their eyes, embracing each other, drifting off to sleep. For the first time in years, both of them forgot about Kira. 


	7. Chapter 7: Breakfast at Kira's

Light sheepishly opened his eyes. Temporarily forgetting what happened the night before, he put on his pale, worn out boxers. It was Saturday, he remembered, which meant he could "relax." Actually, he could not remember the last time he truly relaxed. Suddenly, he remembered the night before and laughed. "What a crazy dream," he said to himself.

Light walked out into the living room and heard sizzling from the kitchen. Something smelled delectable. He glided into the kitchen only to see L cooking. "I didn't know you could cook," he exclaimed. "Do I get some?"

"Of course," L replied. "After last night, I figured I should do something for you."

"What happened last night?" Light questioned.

L laughed. Light wasn't amused. "I thought it was-"

"A dream?" L finished. "Nope, it wasn't--I thought it was a dream too until I rolled over and saw you lying next to me. But...if you want it to be a dream, we can make it that." He picked up a skillet filled with eggs and bacon and dumped them onto two plates. "We can easily forget about the whole thing-"

"I don't want to forget," Light interjected.

"Thank God," L sighed, sitting down next to Light with the two plates. Before L could begin eating, Light grabbed him and kissed him passionately. When he pulled away, L took a moment to open his eyes. "Just sealing the deal," Light responded, smiling.

L smiled half-heartedly, then looked away.

"What's wrong?" Light asked his lover. Normally when he'd kissed girls like that, they were begging him for more.

"We can't tell anyone about this," L whispered. "About us."

"I know," Light answered apologetically. "I'm sorry. We have to pretend there's nothing between us. But we can still be together here in the apartment. And I feel that's all we need."

Light grabbed a piece of bacon and bit into it. "Thif if delifis!" He exclaimed, swallowing. "Ryuzaki, this is really good. You're an amazing cook."

"Thank you," L replied. But something told Light that there was still something wrong.

"You don't know my name," L said, reading Light's mind. "I feel I can trust you, yet I still can't tell you my name." Of course, the first part was a lie. He couldn't trust Light, because Light was Kira. Light probably started this whole thing for the sole purpose of finding out L's true name. L knew this, but he preferred denial. He wanted to feel that Light could nurture him, care for him, and, eventually, love him. He would stop being Kira and just be Light. And at that moment they could both rid themselves of the Death Notes, the memories, and be together forever. And that would truly be the end of Kira.

"I understand why you won't give me your name, Ryuzaki. It does seem to you, I'm sure, that I am manipulating you. But I'm not; I plan on earning your trust, not questioning it, from now on. We can be together for as long as we wish. If you think I'm Kira, I plan on proving to you that I'm not. I will prove to you that I truly, truly like you. As for the name...when you're ready, you'll tell me. And for now, I'll call you Ryuzaki when we're alone, and at work I shall remain calling you L."

Ryuzaki smiled. "You're really great, aren't you?"

"That's what they tell me," was Light's response. "Now, let's finish eating. I have plans for us today."

"What are we going to do?" Ryuzaki asked.

Light smiled and kissed his lover on the cheek, stroking Ryuzaki's hair. "We're going to go on a date."

"Does this mean we're-"

"Gay?" Light interjected. "Yes, I believe it does."

Light and Ryuzaki strolled down a lonely street in Tokyo. Voices murmured around them- gossip, a new pair of shoes, work, problems and (as per usual) rumors about Kira. The two lovers walked into a cafe. Light found a table while Ryuzaki ordered the usual--which, needless to say, were entirely chocolate products. He took them over to the table and sat down across from Light.

"So," Ryuzaki started, picking up a chocolate cupcake, "I assume this means we're dating now."

"Woah woah woah," Light laughed jokingly, "I didn't say that. But... I definitely do feel that we need to slow things down. Go on real dates. Ryuzaki..." he looked away. "Last night was...amazing. But if you're going to trust me, we need to start at the beginning."

"Sho," Ryuzaki replied, "we ah thating nao. And thif ish our fist date."

"Courtship, if you will," Light said, standing up and taking a bow. "But if you ask me, we need a better hangout than this. Let's go somewhere different. Let's go to..." he smiled. "A club."

Ryuzaki stopped chewing and swallowed. "I've never been to a club before," he said.

"Really?" Light laughed. "Misa used to drag me to them all the time. Well, things change I guess. Speaking of change..." he paused and looked up. "Last night you were different than I've ever seen you; or for that matter, than anyone's ever seen you. To be honest, it threw me off a little."

"Well, honestly I have no idea why. You bring it out in me, I guess." He paused. "I guess...well, you're the first true friend...I've ever had. And I just wanted to make you happy."

Light looked up. Ryuzaki didn't flinch. His face was as serious as it had ever been.This was the first time Light could truly admire Ryuzaki's face. Kira had worn it out over the years. His skin was pale and meek, his eyes lacking of sleep, and though he was still young, the grey hairs and crinkled nose told otherwise.

The message his face sent, when it was truly looked at, was sadness. Pure sadness. Ryuzaki was alone, and Light was his outlet. Here he was, looking for Kira, and the one person he thought he could trust WAS Kira. Light always knew that he would have to kill L, and that he'd have to become as close as possible to him to do it.

He used people. And he was good at it. He thought this person, right in front of him, would be the easiest to terminate. And up until that moment, he believed it.

But that very second he looked at Ryuzaki and saw something. Whether it be a friend that wanted someone to trust or a boyfriend to take care of him, he saw potential in this one person that he'd never seen in anyone else--potential for love and caring, understanding and compassion.

Light's eyes began to water. He didn't feel sad; he felt angry. He thought it was anger at L, because of all that he put Light through.

"I have to go," Light said. He stood up and ran out. "Light!" Ryuzaki yelled behind him. "Light!" he called desperately again, to no avail.

Light didn't know how long he ran, or where he was going. He sat down on a park bench, exhausted, when Ryuk appeared.

"So," Ryuk started, "you don't know what's going to happen next, do you?"

"Of course I do," he said without wiping his eyes. The tears were dried, but his eyes were still red. "I have to kill Ryuzaki."

"Ryuzaki?" Ryuk started. "You call him Ryuzaki now? Even I didn't anticipate this."

"What?" Light answered, infuriated. "What the hell do you think you're talking about? You're just a shinigami!"

"Light, you don't have to listen to me. I'm just a bystander in everything that's happening to you. But just ask yourself one question. Are you angry at L...or yourself?"

Light didn't answer. "Fuck off," he finally said.

Because Ryuk was right. 


	8. Chapter 8: Misa

Misa.

It had been years since Ryuzaki first met her. He flattered her and stunned Light with what he said to her.

Amane Misa ran up to Light with ravish. "Light! There you are!" She exclaimed. "I had a shoot nearby, so I thought I'd drop by!"

She stopped and looked over at Ryuzaki.

"Light, one of your friends? He's wonderfully unique, isn't he...I'm Light's girlfriend, Amane Misa. Pleased to meet you!" she smiled.

"I'm Ryuuga Hideki." He paused and looked between Light and Misa...then laughed. "Yagami-kun...I'm very jealous. I've been a fan of Misa's since the August edition of 'Eighteen'.

"Yay! Really?! I'm happy!" Misa answered.

Two young girls noticed her and called out. "Misa-Misa! Is that you?" They ran over to her, followed by many other college students.

"I always seem to get noticed when there are young people around," Misa said to herself.

They all began to flourish and compliment her when...

"No! Someone's just touched my bum!"

Ryuzaki stood behind her, looking between her and his own hand. "What a cheek!" he exclaimed. "To take advantage of all this confusion to do something like that! I'll find the culprit!"

Misa just laughed. "Ryuuga-san, you're so funny!"

Truth be told, Ryuzaki never actually knew who she was until a few days ago. His team researched her without telling Light and thought she might be the second Kira. He never really wanted to date her because she disgusted him; she was only interested in attention and passion, and neither of these things could give one happiness in Ryuzaki's eyes.

He, in fact, was jealous of Misa, though he would never admit it to anyone. He wanted to look as happy as she did, and wanted to know how she could look so happy after her entire family was murdered. How she could smile at Ryuzaki and thank him for his kindness. How heartless she could be for killing people, no matter how much they "deserved" it.

Oh yes, Ryuzaki knew that Amane Misa was the second Kira. And Light was out there, right now with her on their three year anniversary since dating, and had not come back to the apartment for a week.

Ryuzaki could not help but try and analyze the situation, so much so that he did not shower for three days. He decided Light was not making oa move as Kira because if he was, he would not have run away with such emotion.

Ryuzaki recalled the last words uttered by him to Light. "I just wanted to make you happy." 'Light must have had feelings for me,' Ryuzaki thought to himself. 'He's just being a coward.'

Ryuzaki also knew he was not being Kira for the moment because there weren't any killings that week. Light and Misa were not murdering anyone. Although the team found this to be a good thing, Ryuzaki saw underneath it; Kira would eventually continue to kill, and for the time being their trail had gone cold.

To make things worse for Ryuzaki, Light called in sick Monday morning and did not show up at all the entire week. Ryuzaki found himself in a terrible state of mind--not because Light was Kira or because he could not prove it, not because he was dating Misa or that he'd run out on Ryuzaki--but because he missed Light.

That week Ryuzaki rampaged through Light's room to find any clues that he could use to incriminate Light. When he opened the drawer and saw the Death Note, he sighed. He could not prove Light was a mass murderer with a notebook; not his own nor Light's. He picked it up carefully. 'How could Light leave it in the open like this,' he thought to himself. He began to open the notebook when-

"Finally," a voice boomed behind him, "you can see me."

Ryuzaki turned around in shock. "Who-wha-what are you?" He stuttered.

"My name is Ryuk," it answered. "I am a shinigami."

"A...shinigami...a God of death?" He asked, incredulous.

"After using your Death Note a few times, are you really surprised?" he snickered.

Ryuzaki stood up and composed yourself. "Why are you here?" he asked as calmly as possible.

"I believe you can answer that yourself, oh mighty smart one," he snickered again.

Ryuzaki did not like this guy.

"Let me see," he started. "I touched Light's Death Note, and you appeared. You can only be seen when someone's touched it."

"Correct," Ryuk answered. "Go on."

"And this Death Note is yours," he continued, "which means that no other shinigami can be seen by touching one Death Note."

"Right you are," Ryuk answered.

"So why is it," Ryuzaki began again, "that I do not see another shinigami?"

Ryuk's face went blank. After a long pause, "that Death Note was dropped because the shinigami that owned it died."

Ryuzaki stared at Ryuk. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Because I have no choice. I am bound to the human that drops the Death Note until they lose possession of it, die, or give it back to me. And I am bound to watch them most of the day." He snickered louder than ever. Ryuzaki looked horrified. "Yes, I caught glimpse of last week. Still fresh in my mind, sadly."

Ryuzaki walked over to Light's desk again and carefully placed the Death Note in his drawer. "Will Light know that I can see you?"

"Not unless you reveal it. He does not have the eyes. He will not know if you have a Death Note. But Misa might..." he snickered. "I cannot interfere with what is meant to happen, other than answering questions and observing what is there in front of me. So I cannot tell you what you should do next; don't even ask."

That was exactly what Ryuzaki was about to do. Can shinigamis see into the future? It was not impossible; after the last few weeks, nothing was.

The door bell rang. He walked out of Light's room, and Ryuk followed. "My take-out's here," he said, walking to the door. "Say, Ryuk, if you have to follow Light, why are you-"

"Ryuzaki?" a voice called from the other side of the door. Ryuzaki recognised the voice and froze. Finally, he opened the door to see Light standing in the hallway. "Won't you invite me in?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" Ryuzaki asked. Light walked in and sat down on the couch. It was times like these that Ryuzaki wished he would have showered.

Light held up a piece of paper in Ryuk's direction. "Make yourself scarce," Ryuk read out loud, laughing. Ryuzaki made sure not to look in Ryuk's direction. "What's that?" he asked Light.

Light crumpled it up. "A love letter," he replied. "From Misa. Quite annoying, actually. She doesn't want to be pursued; she wants to be the pursuer."

He threw it in the small trash bin next to the couch. Ryuk snickered. "I'll be back soon," he said to Light. He went through the door and off to...somewhere. Ryuzaki and Light were finally alone.

"Come, sit down," Light said after moments of silence. Ryuzaki hesitated, then gave in. He sat down next to his enemy, his lover.

Ten minutes went by, and neither spoke. Finally, "Why did you run out on me?"

"I don't know," was Light's honest answer. "I just thought it would be too hard."

"What," Ryuzaki questioned angrily, "having a relationship? Being Gay? WHAT?"

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?" Light yelled. It was quiet again. "Ryuzaki, we're trying to capture Kira and stop him from killing. We're in this together. Always have been. But recently we've been attracted to each other...we hold the most dangerous job in all of Japan, maybe even the world. If Kira ever did something to you...I-"

Light was silenced by Ryuzaki's lips. He pulled Light in to kiss him, and Light did not resist. It was passionate, yet loving. Their tongues swirled around each other's mouths, exploring each other, finding comfort in knowing the other was actually there, kissing him.

Ryuzaki pulled away, smiling. "We can defeat Kira," he said confidently, "by showing him his evil ways."

Something in Ryuzaki's voice told Light something was wrong. "What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

"We don't have to kill Kira. Justice is not being served from us trying to find him. Perhaps it would be better if we convinced him to stop killing, and in return we will not pursue him."

Light went silent. It stunned him that although Ryuzaki was not outwardly admitting defeat, he was giving up. And although the plan sounded nice to him--as he could live happily ever after with Ryuzaki--he could not stop until justice was truly served.

"Ryuzaki, you know that won't work. Kira wants crime to stop completely, and unless he achieves that, he will not stop. you know this as well as I do. But we can still work at it. We can still be together, and when we do stop Kira we will finally be together."

Light knew that this couldn't be true. He could not be with Ryuzaki and be Kira at the same time. He would eventually have to chose between his calling, and his fate. At the moment, he wasn't really sure which was which.

Ryuzaki knew this couldn't be true. He could not stop Kira and be with Light at the same time. His plan would not work, and if he did give up on the search for Kira, things would look very suspicious to the police. He would eventually have to choose between what is right, and what he felt in his heart.

Light and Ryuzaki gazed into each other's eyes, searching for the answer. They leaned in slowly, holding their gaze, until their lips finally touched. They felt as one once again, as if nothing could ever tear them apart.

"Light?"

They tore apart. Light jumped up and walked to the door. "I have to go," he whispered to Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki knew that Misa was standing on the other side of the door. "How can you leave me for her?" He whimpered.

"We have to keep this a secret," he answered. "But I promise, you're the only one I truly care about. I have to continue dating her so as not to look suspicious." He ran over to Ryuzaki and kissed him once more. "I'll never leave you," he said, then ran to the door and left with Misa without inviting her into the apartment.

Misa.

Ryuzaki hated her.

She needed to leave Light forever.

She needed to die.


	9. Chapter 9: Missing Kira

_A/N: Okay sooo...this is kinda short like the first chapters. We'll I'm going camping with relatives this weekend (I live hours away and they rarely see me, so...obligatory -cough forced to cough-) and I wanted to post this before I left. I edited it and everything so there shouldn't be too many errors. Well...enjoy! D_

--

"Honestly, I'm feeling much better, Matsda," Light said, annoyed.

"Are you sure?" Matsuda asked persistently. "You were out for a week, after all. Another day or two couldn't hurt!"

"Matsuda," a voice echoed behind him. "If Light says he's fine, then he's fine. L peeked behind Matuda, revealing himself. "Good to have you back, Light."

"Good to be back, L. Now, about your earlier proposal-"

"I've already agreed with the team that it's not a good idea," L interrupted, his back turned away. "Even if we name a temporary truce, we cannot stop the inevitable. He will kill again."

Light sighed. "I guess you're right," he answered, shaking his head. "We'll just have to capture Kira without a truce."

"And we will!" Matsuda yelled, throwing his hands up.

"Idiot," Light murmured under his breath, though he was sure L heard him.

Light walked over to the monitors, coughing lightly in his hand to show the last remnants of being "sick". Matsuda opened his mouth to say something, then closed it in defeat, knowing whatever he had to say would immediately be dismissed.

"Have there been any new developments?" Light asked the team. There was a long, obvious pause from everyone. The room grew silent. "No," L finally broke the silence, "there hasn't. Kira has not killed for a while now, and we cannot move forward unless he does. Tomorrow we are putting an announcement on all news stations."

"What does it say?" Light asked, clearly interested.

"Here," L answered, pressing some buttons as a monitor clicked on. "Listen."

"Kira, this is L. It seems you have halted your judgement for the past few weeks. It is not clear as to why, but we implore you to see the error of your ways if you have not already. If you continue, I assure you we will track you and WE will be the ones judging YOU."

Light still glared at the screen as the message turned off. "That was quite...forward," Light finally said.

"Yes, well, no matter what happens we're not in a good position right now. You understand that if Kira continues killing, we will continue being mocked by the public as not doing our "job". If he continues with this break of killing, for an hour, a day, a week, a month-"

"Then we cannot pursue him," Light interjected thoughtfully.

"I expect this is only temporary. Kira has not stopped simply for the sake of stopping, nor is his conscience suddenly attacking him. There's a reason for this, and as of yet--besides theories--we have yet to find out why."

L was surprised at himself for keeping this act up so well. Kira stood before him and he could still talk about him in third person. The hardest part was that he had more theories than he let on, but could not announce them to the team for fear of their affair being realized.

"What are your theories?" Light asked him.

"Well, I believe that he may be testing what we'll do if he were to stop for a certain period of time-- his unpredictability is, after all, his predictability. He may also be preparing."

"Preparing...?" Light repeated slowly.

"Preparing. It has only been two weeks, and he may be preparing to mass kill at once. That is our worst fear, which is why this message must be put on the air as soon as possible."

Light did not expect this last theory. It almost made him laugh, because he had not really thought about it; perhaps he should follow that one out. "How would this message help?" Light questioned suspiciously.

L smiled in response. "I thought you'd never ask."

He typed on a keyboard and a few monitors flicked on, each signifying a different news station. L leaned back in his chair. "Each of these stations were asked to play this tape, and not to open it until a certain time, each one day apart." He paused to sip his tea, then continued. "Kira will, no doubt, see the message from one of the news stations. In fact, it's possible he sees it from every single one. The point is NOT to simply get the message across," he glanced over at Matsuda. He'd earlier made that very assumption."

Light stood thoughtfully. Finally, "you want to know how much he will consider this."

"Correct," L answered. The team was still not sure of what ingenious L had in store for them in this tape, and was a little taken aback when Light suddenly knew the answer.

"His killings have ceased momentarily, which, most likely, means he is watching the news sparingly. We plan to play this message every day to see when he picks up on it, and when he responds. Our calculated time for his response is approximately twelve hours after he sees the message."

"So," Light thought. "You're saying that we don't know why he has stopped his judgement, so by playing these messages, he will either respond immediately, in the middle of the week or not for up to two weeks. If he responds immediately...Kira is still plotting. If it is in the middle of the week...he may just be on "vacation," so to speak. And if he doesn't respond for longer than that..." he trailed off.

"So you haven't figured that out either," L smirked.

"Nonetheless, I suppose we should play this tape. When do you plan to play the first one?" Light asked.

L glanced at the clock on the wall behind Light. "It starts in five minutes," he answered calmly.


	10. Chapter 10: Missing Kira Part 2

Light stared blankly into L's eyes. "You mean to say," he started, "that no one bothered to tell me about this until now?"

"You were sick," L responded, "and we didn't want to bother you."

"You could have called!" Light answered, outraged. "You could have at least told me there was a plan!"

Matsuda interjected. "Light, you told me that you didn't want to be bothered with work issues when you were sick."

"When did I ever say that?" Light asked, infuriated. "When would I ever say that something as important as this shouldn't be told to me?!"

"When you took this job," Matsuda admitted. He took a step back awaiting more outrage from Light. Although he was a genius, he was too short tempered; if he wasn't needed so much he would have been fired the first week.

"Well I take that back!" Light yelled. "I expect that if I am sick I will be updated every day in case something important is happening."

"Noted," Matsuda exclaimed with a look of defeat, staring at the floor. The TV flashed news alert and the letter L appeared on the television screen.

The message began to play. "Kira, this is L. It seems you have halted your judgement for the past few weeks. It is not clear as to why, but we implore you to see the error of your ways if you have not already. If you continue, I assure you we will track you and WE will be the ones judging YOU."

"For now," L began, turning the television off, "we should all go home and get some rest. I know it's early, but we can all change shifts today, because I don't expect anything happening very soon. Matsuda, you can go first. You will stay here for three hours with Watari, then Aizawa will take your place."

"Is that because you trust me?" Matsuda asked with glee.

"No," Light scoffed, "it's because he doesn't expect anything to happen in the next three hours." The team snickered, and L shot them all a look. The room grew silent.

"Light," L asked nonchalantly, hands in his pockets, "are you coming to our apartment tonight or staying with Misa?"

The room stared at the two. They were already circled around L and Light happened to be across him; the silence was deafening. Finally...

"I was with Misa because I entrusted her with my health. Now that I have recovered I will gladly go back to the apartment and will still pay my half of the rent."

A sigh reverberated around the room, for reasons Light and L did not know, as everyone except for Matsuda and Watari left the room and the building to live their separate lives.

Ryuzaki and Light walked to the elevator in silence, then proceeding to enter and await their floor. They stepped off when the doors reopened, strolling to their apartment. Ryuzaki had his hands in his pockets, Light with his at his sides. Ryuzaki approached the door, taking his key out. Light looked at it and realized it was a different key than the one he had. "That's not our house key," Light exclaimed dumbly. Ryuzaki just looked at him plainly.

"I had it changed a few days ago. We have to change it every couple of months."

"And why is that?" Light asked, his temper rising. "We've never had to change it before and we've lived here for more than a few months."

"I've decided our risk has gone up and more security is required," he announced, "meaning that we have to change our lock one in a while; I've also bugged the entire apartment in case something happens to us, so the team will know."

"So basically," he fumed, "they can watch our every move?! This is just like when I was in college, you didn't trust me then and you don't trust me now!"

"No," Ryuzaki admitted, "this is NOT like college. They won't be watching us all the time. The only place that isn't bugged with cameras is the bathroom, and it's still got microphones."

"So what happens if we want to-" he cut off, for fear that Matsuda might be watching the monitor this instant. Ryuzaki understood where he was going with it. "I know a code that will turn off all the bugs in the house, and I will only do so when I deem it necessary for my social life."

"Like anyone believes you have a social life," Light scoffed. "When's that? When are you going to turn off the bugs next?" Ryuzaki took out a remote control and hit a bunch of buttons. "Right now," he answered.

The room sounded the same as before--except for the silence that fell between Light and Ryuzaki. "Why would you want to do that now?" Light asked nervously. "Why is this time so important?"

"Because," Ryuzaki answered, "we haven't seen each other in a while, and I think it's time we get to be alone."

Light knew what alone time meant for the both of them, so he walked towards Ryuzaki and embraced him, pulling him into a passionate kiss. His tongue entered silently through Ryuzaki's lips, ensuing a moan from Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki pulled away moments later, ending the kiss.

"Light, that's not quite what I had in mind," he admitted. He grabbed Light's hand and pulled him through the kitchen sweetly. He turned off the lights, and instead of darkness, as Light would have expected, candles lit the room, allowing a luminescent glow to fill his eyes. He gasped.

"Ryuzaki, I--what did you do?" he asked dumbly. Ryuzaki laughed. "I don't know...I just felt like it should be done."

"Where did you...how..." Light stuttered.

"I saw a show on television once where a guy did this for his girlfriend, so I thought maybe I should do it for you."

Light was dumbfounded; he had never done this for any of his girlfriends before, nor had they done this for him. He was not accustomed to anything in a relationship like this. He hadn't even noticed the well prepared food on the table. "Shall we eat?" Ryuzaki asked politely. Light stared at the food in amazement. "And you cooked...all of his?" He asked suspiciously.

"No," Ryuzaki admitted, "I didn't. The Sashimi is raw." he laughed. Light smiled at him, then looked away. "I can't believe you did this," he muttered, barely audible. Ryuzaki walked over and put his arms around him. "Me neither," he whispered tentatively into Light's ear.

Ryuzaki offered Light a seat. They sat silently, eating off of their plates, occasionally glancing at each other and smiling. This was their first date; their first true date, anyway. And Light wasn't going to leave this time; Ryuzaki knew that.

"Light," Ryuzaki broke their romantic silence. "I wanted to tell you something. Something important. Something you ought to know. I--"

Light looked at Ryuzaki, and time seemed to slow down. If Ryuzaki was going to tell him what he thought he was going to tell him, Light had to stop him. "Don't," he interrupted. "Don't tell me. Please."

"I want you to call me by my real name, Light," Ryuzaki said, his voice quiet. "I want you to know who I am; I don't want to hide behind this mask as I have done for years. The only person that knows my name besides me is my mother." He paused, his eyes widening. "I mean--"

"Your mother?" Light asked. "Your mother is...alive?"

Ryuzaki shook his head. "I'm not sure," he answered. "I don't know where she is. My father is dead and my mother had to abandon me when I was little. I haven't heard from her since; and if she tried to find me..." he paused. "She wouldn't be able to, because not even the government records could track me down using my real name. It's been hidden for my safety, for this job." He looked at the floor, a tear dropping down his face. "I've never told that to anyone before," he whispered.

Light grabbed him and held him in a tight embrace, as if to never let go. He stroked his hair, his cheek, his lips; he turned Ryuzaki and kissed him, not threatening, not pushing. He was as sweet as he could ever be. "It's okay, Ryuzaki. You won't be hurt as long as you're with me. I'll protect you; I hope you know that. I'll always be here...for you."

"Light...I...I love you," he said, still looking at the floor. He feared all his life those three little words would end up hurting him; he never said them to anyone before because the closest to family he had was his butler.

Light gently took Ryuzaki's chin in his hand and pulled his face up. "I love you too, Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki's eyes gleamed. He smiled weakly. "Please," he answered, "call me..." At that moment, Light pulled L into a kiss.

"Are you sure...we're safe here? He did stay here an entire week last week, and there's no telling when he'd come back."

"Don't worry, you're entirely safe. There's no way he would come over here unless I called him. He's not attentive enough for that."

"In that case, kiss me."

"With pleasure."

--

O.o Cliffhanger!! Yays! Okay so I might be posting a little late next week because I won't have a whole lot of computer time, but I've already outlined the next few chapters so I'll try and write early so that I can post it next Wednesday. Thanks for reading! D 


	11. Chapter 11: Realizations

Light drove contentedly in his car to see Misa at her apartment. Ryuzaki and Light loved each other; they wanted to be together forever. Despite this, Light was very nervous about what he was about to do.

/flashback/

It had been two weeks since Ryuzaki almost told Light his name, and since they confessed their love. Light was scared; he didn't want to know Ryuzaki's name because he feared he may use it against him. At the same time, he was just beginning to trust Ryuzaki and wanted to let him know he could be trusted as well.

Kira still seemed to be on hiatus. After the messages played on the news stations, Kira did not respond, nor did he kill any more criminals. Crime increased in the city, and the team quizzically tried to figure out why this was all happening.

Of course, Ryuzaki and Light took this to their advantage, as the team did not work as much and the bugs were turned off more and more often; the danger had seemingly ceased to exist.

Ryuzaki rested his head on Light's shoulder. They were in his room, and after an intense session of fucking they both needed a break.

Light sat up restlessly, looking at the clock. It was 1:30 in the morning and he couldn't sleep. "Ryuzaki," he started. Ryuzaki, not being able to sleep himself, sat up as well and sighed. A long but comfortable silence. This was what Light loved about him most: Ryuzaki was the most patient person he'd ever encountered in his life.

Finally, "I've decided something, Ryuzaki. I want you...to tell me your name. Your real name." His voice was trembling, his hands shivering. He broke out in a small sweat.

Another long silence. Finally, Ryuzaki spoke. "Are you going to talk to Misa?" he asked Light. Light was confused. "What are you talking about?" he questioned. "About what?"

"About your relationship with her. I will only tell you my name if you break it off with her."

"You...why?"

"That's a stupid question."

Ryuzaki was right. He didn't like that he always felt like the mistress while Light was still dating Misa. Misa and Light didn't love each other, so why should Ryuzaki have to deal with this burden?

"I..Ryuzaki, I don't know. I mean, I really want to. But the circumstances-"

"What circumstances?" Ryuzaki questioned, nearly breaking his collective appearance. "What circumstances could possibly keep you from being with the one you love? The only one you love, as far as I understand it."

Light looked away. Tears filled his eyes; the first time in years that he felt like he might actually cry. Ryuzaki didn't notice. "You still love her, don't you?" Ryuzaki answered for him, bewildered. "I can't believe you drug me into this mess. How could you do this to me?!"

Light looked at Ryuzaki, stopping his speech. Tears had already begun to fall from his red eyes down his pale cheeks. "It's not that, and you know it," Light answered Ryuzaki. "I can't really explain why-"

Light was forced to stop talking by Ryuzaki's lips. He kissed Light, taking control, but not pushing. When they broke away, both were smiling. Light took Ryuzaki's neck in his hand lightly. "I will go talk to her," Light finally said, his forehead resting on Ryuzaki's. "I'll go over in the morning, okay? Because you're the only one I want to be with. And it will always stay that way."

/End Flashback/

Light pondered over whether or not he should have made this promise. He thought that if he broke it off with Misa, she might want to take revenge on him; or worse, on Ryuzaki. As far as he knew, Ryuzaki did not know that Light and Misa were playing the role of Kira.

He started to wonder when he would have to continue his killings again, or if he even wanted to. If he stopped killing, Ryuzaki would realize that it was because of their relationship, but if he did realize, would he still love Light? Or would he throw him in jail or have him executed for all the murders he had committed?

Or maybe he would keep his mouth shut and they could live happily ever after.

Before he realized it, his car stopped and parked in front of Misa's apartment building. He turned off his car, got out, and hesitantly walked inside.

He still had his key to the apartment, but he stood outside of her door wondering what he would say. "It's over," he said to himself. "I've found someone else."

"We want different things."

"I don't love you anymore."

"We need to go our separate ways."

"I don't want to be Kira anymore."

This last one stopped him cold. Did he really say that? He could never say that to Misa, and he knew that. But why was that thought constantly going through his head?

He sighed and unlocked the door with his key. "Misa?" he called out. "You here? It's Light."

No answer. He looked in the living room and kitchen and Misa was no where to be found. Suddenly he heard music coming from the bedroom. He figured she was practicing with her singing and opened the door to the room.

The lights were dimmed, and candles overfilled the room. The music was turned low; sensual music that normally would have turned Light on if Ryuzaki was in that bed waiting for him.

None of this was noticed by Light. Neither was Misa.

What he noticed above anything else...was Matsuda.

Matsuda was pounding into Misa. Light's girlfriend. Light's attached-at-the-hip girlfriend.

Neither Matsuda nor Misa seemed to notice Light's sudden appearance in the room until moments later. Light did not announce himself; instead, he just stood there, unable to move.

Finally, Misa looked up, seeing Light standing there. At first she thought it was an illusion, closing her eyes and opening them again. Light still stood there. Misa immediately pushed Matsuda off of her onto the other side of the bed.

"Playing hard to get, Misa?" Matsuda said in a deep, low voice Light never knew he had. He started to kiss Misa on the neck but Misa pushed him off again, pointing in the direction of the door. Matsuda looked and shrieked. "What..what.." was all that came out of his mouth.

"Misa," Light said angrily, "we're through." with that he stormed out of the door.

Light parked next to a quaint little house in the suburbs. It had a garden with flowers only beginning to bloom. He walked towards the door with a wreath and rang the doorbell; a tall, older woman answered the door.

"Light!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "Mom," was his reply.

"May I come in?" Light asked, pulling away.

"Of course, of course! I just haven't seen you in so long, I...well, come in, come in!" she ushered him inside, closing the door behind them.

They walked into the kitchen as Light sat down on the table while his mother prepared tea. "What brings you here?" she asked bluntly. Light sighed and took a moment to answer. "Girl troubles," he answered just as bluntly. His mother turned around and looked at him, a confused look on her face.

"What's with the look?" he asked out loud. She stammered. "Oh...I, er, you've just never talked to me about girl troubles before, I suppose."

"Well, Mom, I needed to talk to somebody about it."

"Go ahead, talk away."

"Well I've been dating Misa for three years now and she doesn't seem to love me because she cheated on me with someone else and I'm so frustrated because the relationship was complicated enough and I don't understand how she could do this to me especially with someone I work with and I can't believe she doesn't realize how stupid it was because she knows how much this complicates things even more and-"

"And who have you been cheating with?" she asked matter-of-factly, setting the tea in front of him and sitting down herself.

"What? I..er..h..they, no one!" he finally asked, flabbergasted. "Why would you say that?"

"It's Ryuzaki, isn't it?" she asked in the same monotone voice as before.

"Mom, I...he's a guy, Mom!"

"So? I've always liked him. I only met him the one time, but he still seems very sweet. And smart. You two are so alike and he's lucky to have you, as you are him."

Light looked at his tea for a few moments before finally speaking in anguish. "How did you know?"

"A mother always knows," she smiled. "And I knew as soon as you brought Misa home. You wouldn't look at her at all despite the fact that she was swooning over you. And yet you've been dating three years; I've been waiting for the day I could tell you I knew, or that you could tell me that you yourself knew." She paused and took a sip of her own tea. "When I met Ryuzaki I figured he would be the one you went after. He'd never had a girlfriend so I thought he would probably be gay as well. And it seems you two like each other a lot, yes?" she smiled.

"Actually, Mom...I think I love him."

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed, laughing. "So did you break it off with Misa yet?"

"Actually, I did about an hour ago," he replied. "I'm just worried. Because she cheated on me with someone I work with, which will make it awkward between us. I don't really care, but..." he trailed off. "I'm worried she'll...tell him things." He looked up at his Mom who was obviously confused. "Secrets that I don't want him to know; secrets I shouldn't have let her know at all."

"If she's as sweet as when I first met her, she won't tell him any secrets about you. If you've both found someone that you're truly happy with, then there shouldn't be a problem." She looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly four in the afternoon. "Your sister is coming home soon. Would you like to stay here for dinner?" she asked hopefully.

"I'd love to," Light started, "but I really need to go talk to Ryuzaki." They smiled at each other. Finally Light could talk to someone about their relationship other than Ryuzaki himself. They stood up and hugged one last time before Light walked outside, happy as ever and eager to get back to his boyfriend to tell him everything that happened; and to finally call him his real boyfriend.

Matsuda left, worried that Light may come back and want revenge. Misa sat in bed, half dressed and furious at what happened. She opened her nightstand and pulled out a black book that read "Death Note" on the cover. She opened it to a blank page and wrote a name down. "See how you like that," she said to herself. She then closed the book and went to sleep. 


	12. Chapter 12: Punishments and a New Arriva...

Ryuzaki sat in front of Light on the edge of the bed while Light told him everything that happened in the past few hours. Ryuzaki waited patiently while Light paced, hands gesturing frantically, voice fluctuating expertly. Light turned and walked to the center, facing Ryuzaki, arms folded. "Well? What do you think?"

Ryuzaki looked up, face expressionless. He stood up calmly and walked towards a confused-faced Light. His eyes sparkled, his deceiving look given away by them. His warm lips smiled and melted into Light's, his arms flung over Light's taught muscles in a cool embrace. Ryuzaki pulled Light on top of him onto the bed as tongues intertwined in a mesmerizing dance.

Pulling away, Ryuzaki looked up at his lover into his chocolate hazel eyes. His boyfriend. "I love you," he whispered, pulling Light under him and continuing the kiss.

Light pulled away hesitantly and rolled over next to Ryuzaki, fiddling with his hair aimlessly. "I can't believe my mother knew this whole time," he laughed. "I never even thought about talking to her about it until now."

Ryuzaki smiled, eyes closed. "She seems like a very intelligent woman."

Light sighed, both boys silent. Finally, "What do you think about Misa and Matsuda?" he asked.

Ryuzaki exhaled purposefully and turned on his side to face Light. "I'm not sure," he answered. "It definitely made it easier for you to break it off with her. But..." he paused. "I'm just happy I can finally tell you my n-"

The phone rang. Dragging himself off the bed, Light grabbed the phone. "Hello?... Yes, it's Light... What?... Really?... Alright, we'll be down soon." He hung up the phone angrily. "There's been an attack," he whispered. "A serial killer has died of a heart attack."

Light and Ryuzaki arrived at headquarters, rushing in to take the news. Matsuda sank in the corner behind everyone else. Hideki Ide sighed and stepped forward. "A man who was convicted of mass murder escaped from prison weeks ago has been found, and the paramedics say he died of a heart attack." He paused furtively and looked to the ground. "His name...is Ito Ryuzaki."

Light and Ryuzaki glanced at each other, then looked back. "What does this mean?" Light asked worriedly.

"It means," Ryuzaki answered calmly, "that I'm being targeted."

"That's not exactly true," Ide responded slowly. "There was another. A criminal named Yagami Daichi also died of a heart attack while you were on your way here."

"S-...he's targeting both of us," Light misspoke. Ryuzaki nodded and strode to the control wall, turning the television screens on. "Kira's back on the hunt, so to speak," he murmured, mostly to himself. "So we need to monitor all television stations and keep a list of everyone Kira kills. Light, I think... wait." His hand shifted to a joystick to the left of him as a broadcast took the entire screen.

"We have recently received a tape from Kira and are being held hostage unless we play it."

The screen turned black except for a Gothic style white K in the center of the screen.

L, I am not on 'hiatus' as you previously described me. I fully intend to change the world with my power and the police will no longer be needed in my utopia. Unless you make a public announcement to halt your investigations, I will go after you, your team, and whomever gets in my way of thinking. Oh, and one more thing: If you wait to stop the investigation, punishments will be implemented. You will see what this means soon.

The screen went back to the newsman and Ryuzaki turned down the volume. "What do you think we should do?" Light asked.

"This is a very dangerous situation in which we should take the utmost care. Somehow Kira has deciphered your name and mine and has decided to threaten us with that fact. It seems to be a personal attack. In which case we should decide what to do very soon, especially since we don't know what these punishments entail."

He turned in his chair facing the team. "What does everyone think we should do?"

The team gaped at him awkwardly. Never had their opinion been asked of before; if they had one, they were to say it upright or it wouldn't be included in the discussion and, henceforth, the investigation.

"I think," Ide started, then paused. "As bad as this may sound, it may be best to see what Kira's plan is. Maybe waiting a week before we do anything."

"I was thinking the same thing," Light answered.

Aizawa looked up. "We don't know whether or not this is the first or second Kira, do we?"

The group looked up towards Aizawa in slight confusion. "He's right," Ryuzaki exclaimed. "That's a very important point."

"I get it," Light implored. "There are many factors to be put in about this."

"Correct, Light. Let us assume this is the second Kira. Perhaps the first Kira stepped down or died. In which case the second Kira may have needed time to regain the same stature as the first Kira. Perhaps," he paused and looked at Light, his eyes faltering. "Perhaps the second Kira is attempting to get back at the first Kira for something."

"For what?" Aizawa stepped in. "Why would the first Kira step down, and what did he do for the second Kira to have bad feelings towards him?"

"That," Ryuzaki answered, "is why we are not going to answer to these threats for a week. We need to see what Kira's punishments are."

Light walked to Ryuzaki, laying a comforting warm hand on Ryuzaki's shoulder. "No matter what happens," he purred tentatively, "I'll be here for you."

Ryuzaki looked up, their eyes locking. The light caught in Ryuzaki's eyes, making them brighter. Light wanted to kiss him, to announce his love for Ryuzaki; to denounce his role of Kira and live for Ryuzaki and only Ryuzaki. He knew he couldn't do any of these things at the moment, however, and it killed him.

Watari strode into the room professionally. "We have a guest, Ryuzaki," he reported. "Let them in," was Ryuzaki's response.

Watari walked next to the door and hit a few buttons on a control board. The door creaked open slowly, allowing an impatient sigh to fill the air. A woman stepped out eloquently, her long caramel hair flowing behind her. "Nice to finally be here," the mysterious woman addressed Ryuzaki, bowing her head.

Ryuzaki stood up and walked to her, bowing his own head before her, then the two embraced each other in a hug. "Miyoko," he whispered thoughtfully. "Niichan," was her ecstatic response. Pulling apart, he stood next to her, the creases of his face giving away his near smile. "Everyone, this is my Miyoko. I mean...my sister, Miyoko."

"Pleased to meet you all," she chirped.


	13. Interview with Miyoko

PaiPaiChan: Well, since I'm not quite sure if I'll finish the next chapter by Wednesday of next week...and I was reading Ninjakaito's (go check out her fanfic, it's awesome D) Intercalary chat and I wanted to do something similar. So, I've decided to hold an interview with the characters of my Death Note Fanfic.

Light: And what if you are able to post it up?

PaiPaiChan: Well, I- whatever. ANYWAY! I also wanted to introduce my kick ass OC, Miyoko.

Miyoko: Hi everybody! So I wanted to start by saying- WHOA, WTF?

-Light and Ryuzaki are making out-

PaiPaiChan: Please, save it for the next chapter! Gawd!

-Light breaks apart hesitantly, then sighs-

Light: We're not even a huge part of this right now, are we? So let us be. -Moves to make out with Ryuzaki again-

Miyoko: Eww, brother! What was I supposed to call you again? Ryuzaki? Stop that, it's creeping me out!

PaiPaiChan: I bet if it was Harry and Draco your eyes would be glued to them, hoping they'd have sex.

Miyoko: Yeah, but...still, that's my brother. That's kinda gross.

Ryuzaki: Sorry, Miyoko. I'll make him stop.

Light: Does that mean I get to punish you later?

PaiPaiChan: ...Okay, well now that that's settled, let's talk to Miyoko.

Misa: Hey everyone!

L and Light: What are you doing here?

Misa: I'm a character here, too! I can be here if I want to be here.

Matsuda: Me too!

PaiPaiChan: Why are you two here? You're not supposed to be involved in this chat.

Misa: You wrote us in here, don't you?

PaiPaiChan: ... whatever...okay, MIYOKO! I'd like to ask you a few questions so our lovely readers know what you're like. And I have a feeling they're gonna like you.

Miyoko: Thank you so much! So go ahead and ask me the questions.

PaiPaiChan: Alright, well let's start with your age and birthplace.

Miyoko: Well I'm twenty-three years old, one year younger than Ryuzaki. We were born here in Tokyo and sent to an orphanage for gifted children. Actually we were left on the stoop by our mother; and the only things left there were our first names and birth dates.

PaiPaiChan: So you don't even know your last name?

Miyoko: No, sadly, we don't.

PaiPaiChan: Interesting... well, on a lighter note, let's talk about your relationship with Ryuzaki.

Miyoko: Oh yes, we had lots of fun growing up. When he turned eighteen he was assigned to a few... ahem government missions, and when I turned eighteen I decided to go to college. Now that I'm out of that, I wanted to help with the investigation. And Ryuzaki and I have some pretty awesome ideas now that I'm here, isn't that right, Ryu- Ryuzaki?

PaiPaiChan: Where did he go?

Misa: Light's missing too!

PaiPaiChan: -Sigh- well hope they have fun. Maybe I should write what they're doing right now?

Matsuda: Please don't. I don't have the stomach for that.

Miyoko: -whispers- You don't have the brains for it either.

PaiPaiChan: Well I guess I should leave a teaser, huh? Somewhere in the next few chapters, Matsuda and Light will have an encounter. And as I'm sure you all have guessed, you'll find out what Misa meant by "punishments".

Miyoko: Don't forget Ryuzaki and Light's two month anniversary .

PaiPaiChan: Ah, yes. That'll probably be my favorite chapter of all time...haha.

Miyoko: They look so sweet together, don't you think?

PaiPaiChan: Yeah...hey, Misa...what are you doing? What are you writing in? Is that your Death Note?!

Misa: Umm...no?

-PaiPaiChan snatches Death Note-

PaiPaiChan: Who did you write...what?! You tried to kill Miyoko?!

Matsuda: No she didn't! She meant to write...errr..Matsuda! Yeah, she hates me...?

Miyoko: Oh, save it. We all know what happened with you two.

Misa: Well...wait, you weren't even in that chapter! What the hell?

Miyoko: Well...I read it! Yeah so I knew what was going on! My character needs to have a feel for what the story's going to be like--

Harry: Hey guys! -Arm around Draco's waist-

Draco: Everybody having fun?

.

PaiPaiChan: Um...I'm not sure why I wrote _them _here...they're not even a part of this story...So I think everybody should just leave now...

So This ends this interview for now! If you all excuse me, I need to go writes me some RyuzakixLight lemon -licks lips- Bye everybody!


	14. Chapter 13: Happy Anniversary Sweetheart

Miyoko skipped to the center of the room, facing everyone. "I've heard so much about you all. Ide, Aizawa, Light, Matsuda, and Watari. I'm so glad to finally meet everyone. Ryuzaki, I suppose you should do the honors of telling everyone what the plan is, hm?"

"Of course. I have brought her here to be a part of the team because everybody's name here is already known except mine. The most important reason for her to be here is so that she can stay undercover in case something might happen to any of us; she will be the one to continue the investigation." He paused and nodded to her sister.

"If there's any undercover duties to be fulfilled, I'm your girl," she answered happily. "But I will take this job as seriously as I'm sure all of you are. Kira needs to be stopped."

Ryuzaki drove down a busy road with Miyoko with dinner plans in the hopes to catch up with each other. Miyoko sat looking peacefully out the window into the sky, searching for sweet nothings that it could provide to her. Ryuzaki looked over at her, a smile slowly appearing on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked, laughing. He shook his head and kept on driving until they arrived at the restaurant. Ryuzaki got out of the car then walked to the other side to open her door politely. She thanked him as they walked inside together. The waitress led them to their seats and offered them a bottle of champagne, which they gladly accepted.

"To our future together," Miyoko toasted, "and to your new relationship." She smiled and clanked glasses with Ryuzaki, then they drank.

"Should we go over the plan again?" Ryuzaki asked hopefully.

"It's always business with you, brother," she sighed. "Why can't we just sit here and enjoy this nice dinner without talking about the investigation?"

"Because I want to talk about it," Ryuzaki answered plainly. "I just want to make sure you have it down."

"Alright, fine," Miyoko put her glass down. "So I have to become friends with this Amane Misa, correct? Then I have to get into her apartment and bug it while she's not there so that you can watch everything she does without telling anyone else in the investigation." She paused and took a sip of her champagne.

"So we need to see her use the Death Note, correct?" She finished.

"Correct."

"And we need to see if Matsuda knows about her being Kira, right?"

"Right."

"Alright. Well then, that's settled..."

"Wait," Ryuzaki interrupted, "there's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Aha," Miyoko answered, "so that's why you brought me to this restaurant. Trouble in paradise, eh?"

"Well," he murmured, "not exactly. I mean...it's complicated. But I knew you were the only person I could trust...and I thought that maybe you could help me with it."

"Alright, you know I'm here. What happened?"

"Amane isn't the only one that I believe to be Kira," he started. "She originated as the second Kira, but there was a first. And... the first one was Light."

Miyoko stared blatantly into Ryuzaki's wavering eyes. "Interesting" was all she could say. She finished off another glass of champagne in one gulp. "Was?" she asked. "What does that mean?"

"You know I've been dating him. And for a month there were no judgments on criminals, which led me to believe Light was relinquishing his power as Kira. He was on his way to break up with Misa-"

"Wait, he was dating her?" Miyoko asked frantically. "Nii-chan, I don't know why-"

"Just let me finish," he said calmly when his chocolate cake arrived.

"Well some things never change," she laughed, "you won't even eat dinner first, hm?" Her food was set in front of her as well. "Would you like any desserts for after, ma'am?" the waitress asked. "No, thank you," she answered, "but my brother might."

He ignored that last comment, holding his fork between his thumb and index finger to take a bite of his chocolate cake. "She was the only girlfriend he'd ever had, and he was using her. He told me that he didn't feel any feelings towards her. But when he went over to break it off with her, Matsuda was in bed with her."

"So that's why you told me you don't like her."

"I don't like her because she's killed hundreds of people," Ryuzaki shot back.

"And Light hasn't?" Miyoko retorted.

"That's different," Ryuzaki sighed, finishing his chocolate cake and ordering strawberry fondue. Ah, the memories. "I've been monitoring him when he's at home. He hasn't touched his Death Note since we've been together. Besides, if he decides to use it again we'll just incarcerate him. Simple as that."

"It's never that simple," she answered. "Ryuzaki, I just need to know one thing... Have you told him your real name?"

"No, I haven't. And I haven't told him your real name either. Though it might as well be your real name, since you've gone by it for years."

"Right back at ya," she winked.

"But I want to," Ryuzaki blurted. Miyoko looked up, pain in her eyes for her brother, her first friend. "Look, as much as I'd love for you to entrust you real name to someone other than me, I just don't want to see you get hurt," she told him truthfully. "But if you trust him enough to tell him your name, I'm okay with that. Just make sure you really want to before you do it, okay? You may regret it later." She laughed. "Look at me, it sounds like we're talking about your virginity or something. Which I'm sure you've lost now."

"You don't know that," he answered. "Just because I'm dating someone doesn't mean-"

"Oh yes, it does," Miyoko laughed. "Well, I'm officially buzzed, huh? I suppose we should pay the bill and you can drive me to the hotel."

"Miyoko, I'll pay for the bill. And you don't have to stay at the hotel, you could stay with Light and I. It's not that big a deal."

"I don't think I have the stomach for that," she laughed. "I mean, seeing two guys making out is one thing, but my brother? Yeah, right." The bill arrived and Ryuzaki lazily took some bills out of a worn out wallet. "Tomorrow you should meet Amane the way we planned. I've got other things to do so if you need me, just call the apartment number."

"No problem, Ryuzaki. But...what do you have to do tomorrow?"

"Well...Light and I have been dating for two months..."

"I see," Miyoko laughed. "So...it's not a matter of what you have to do, but who?" Ryuzaki glared at her, then rolled his eyes. She always seemed more open with him, even if she was just joking around.

"Let's go," she finally said, standing up and smiling at him with her brilliant smile. If Ryuzaki could trust anyone in the world, it was the woman right in front of him.

Ryuzaki drove Miyoko to her hotel, making sure she arrived safely before departing.

And so Ryuzaki was left thinking about Light's anniversary plans the entire way back to the apartment.

Ryuzaki dug his key out of his pocket clumsily and fiddled with it between his fingers before actually opening the door. He felt his stomach flip over from built anticipation over the past week. Light took delight in making sure Ryuzaki was practically begging for what Light planned on doing to him. And of course, as Light always got his way, it worked.

Ryuzaki opened the door to see his future waiting for him; what that future would entail, he would still be unsure of.

Ryuzaki's eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness ahead of him. Walking inside he saw that the entire house was filled with red candles, giving a luminescent glow. A sweet scent of roses overwhelmed his nostrils as he walked inside, unusually dressed in a semi-formal button up shirt and slacks. The floor was laden with rose pedals, giving the appearance of a romantic spa. Ryuzaki looked around to see the apartment completely clean, the exact opposite of the way they'd left it that morning.

"L-Light?" No answer. He was tempted to turn the lights on to find him, but instead his curiosity led his feet into the bedroom. The door remained closed with a note on the door that read Happy Anniversary.

He opened the door--a little too excitedly-- to see his boyfriend waiting for him.

Light was standing provocatively in front of the bed, wearing his low cut jeans showing off his hips. He placed his thumbs in his pockets, pulling his jeans down slightly to show the outskirts of the boxers he wore. Ryuzaki stared agape, unable to speak. "You're...you're..."

"Very loquacious, hm?" Light answered, and Ryuzaki swore he could hear sex in his deep, romantic voice. "What I'm wondering is this: why am I over here by the bed, and you by the door?"

Ryuzaki took this as his cue to meet Light by the bed. He walked over smiling gleefully at his lover. Light wrapped his arms around Ryuzaki's skinny waist, sliding them up under his shirt. He pulled him in closer so that their lips were inches apart as Ryuzaki leaned in, begging to be kissed. Light pulled away tauntingly, slowly undoing the buttons on Ryuzaki's shirt. Neither took their eyes on each other.

Ryuzaki slid his hands over Light's chest, feeling the smooth skin that he fell in love with. He slowly ran them over his nipples, feeling the soft pink flesh become harder. Light closed his eyes softly and tilted his head back slightly. Ryuzaki took the back of his neck in his own hand and pressed his lips firmly down on Light's throat, kissing and licking down to his shoulder blade. Once Light had all of the buttons undone on Ryuzaki's shirt, Ryuzaki slid it down and off, tossing it to the side.

Ryuzaki pulled away and looked at Light. "But..." he started, "don't you want your anniversary gift?"

Light laughed and turned himself and Ryuzaki around so that Ryuzaki stood above the bed. He leaned into Ryuzaki's ear, breathing provocatively. "I thought this was it," he whispered softly before pushing Ryuzaki onto the bed whilst pulling him into a trance-causing kiss. Their lips met, crafted perfectly to fit the other's.

Ryuzaki opened his mouth, asking for Light's tongue to enter; and it did. Light explored the inner crevices of Ryuzaki's mouth, his hands gliding swiftly over every part of his torso. They slid over Ryuzaki's abs and down to his pants until he reached the button of his pants, undoing them and taking them off. He took off his own as well until they were both in their boxers, their hot erections grinding against each other.

Light kissed down to Ryuzaki's ear, breathing teasingly slowly on his neck. "What do you want," he whispered deeply.

Ryuzaki seemed shocked by this as his eyes shot open and looked at Light. "What...what?" he stammered. Light smiled devilishly. "You know exactly what I mean," he answered slyly.

"I...I don't...know..." Ryuzaki muttered. "I mean..."

"How about I just do what I think you want?" Light asked, sighing as if he was disappointed at the fact that Ryuzaki could not answer.

"Sure," Ryuzaki answered, "within reason."

Light laughed and kissed Ryuzaki's neck again, tracing the tip of his tongue down to his right nipple and back up again. Ryuzaki moaned, his head rolled back against the bed, part in anticipation of what Light planned to do to him and part what he was doing now.

Light pulled away from Ryuzaki and sat up looking down at him. "I have something for you," he said softly before retreating from the room. When he returned, Ryuzaki saw that he had a container in one hand and a spoon in the other. "What's that?" he asked.

"Close your eyes" was Light's answer, and Ryuzaki complied. Light slid the spoon between Ryuzaki's lips slowly, and when it hit Ryuzaki's lips he immediately recognised it as chocolate sauce. His eyes shot open and widened. He wanted to speak, but his lips couldn't move.

Before he knew it, Light was spreading the creamy sauce all over Ryuzaki's body; his neck, his chest, his waist. Light slowly removed Ryuzaki's boxers and wrapped the chocolate over his erection slowly, making Ryuzaki nearly jump from being touched there. Light made his way back up Ryuzaki's body to his lips and lightly placed some of the chocolate sauce over them, giving him a taste. Then Light's lips met Ryuzaki's as Light tasted the chocolate on him. He traced his tongue down to the beginning of the trail--his neck--and started to lick and suck slowly there.

He followed the chocolate trail slowly, and Ryuzaki moaned, his breaths becoming shorter and more frequent as Light found his way to his pelvis and ready to take Ryuzaki's cock in his mouth.

"Is this within reason?" Light asked, temptation in his voice, hoovering over Ryuzaki's hard erection. Ryuzaki, eyes shut in content, nodded furiously. Light smiled and licked the tip, tasting the delectable sweet laid in front of him; that, and the chocolate. He began to suck lightly, eliciting an inaudible string of words from Ryuzaki's lips. Light sucked harder, sure to taste all the chocolate and more.

When the chocolate was gone, he pulled away, Ryuzaki made a sound of protest. Light removed his boxers and stood up, showing Ryuzaki the godly body Light possessed. Without thinking, Ryuzaki spread his legs. "Ready already, are we?" Light asked smiling and returning to the bed above Ryuzaki. He took his index finger and pushed slowly into Ryuzaki, moving it around to stretch Ryuzaki. "God, Light..." was all Ryuzaki could say as Light placed another finger in, scissoring the inside.

After using three fingers to enter, Light believed Ryuzaki was ready. He repositioned himself and Ryuzaki so that Light was positioned at Ryuzaki's entrance. Ryuzaki took a deep breath as Light slowly pushed himself in. Ryuzaki winced from part pain, part pleasure. Light pulled back out and went back in faster this time, testing to see how much he could get away with. Each time he pressed in harder than the last time. Ryuzaki's breath became shorter and less frequent while Light slammed in, entirely inside Ryuzaki. He continually thrust into Ryuzaki as Ryuzaki moaned. "God, Light, you're...OH!" A loud sound came from Ryuzaki as Light brushed his prostate. Light pulled out slowly and slammed back in to hit that spot again.

Light thrust in and out, faster and faster until he came inside of Ryuzaki and felt the best orgasm he'd ever had. Stars blurred his vision as his thrusts became irregular and as uncontrollable as an animal's. He felt himself explode inside of Ryuzaki, and when Ryuzaki felt it he came as well. His voice screamed Light's name, and Light's let out Ryuzaki's.

Light fell onto Ryuzaki, still remaining inside of him. When they both caught their breath, Light pulled out and rolled over next to Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki thought about his anniversary present. It was exactly what Light wanted, yet it was the most selfish thing Ryuzaki had ever done. His sister warned him against it, but he couldn't live knowing the one he loved didn't even know his name. And even though a name seemed so trivial to most, as if it might not even matter, in the world of Kira that Light and Ryuzaki lived in, it meant everything.

"Light, do you want your anniversary present?" Ryuzaki asked meekly.

"Other than this?" Light asked, smiling. "Of course. What did you get me?"

"It's Lawliet," he answered, motionless, staring into Light's eyes. "My name is Lawliet."

Light frowned. "You didn't need to do that," he whispered softly. "You didn't...I mean...now..."

Without saying another word, Ryuzaki pulled Light into a deep kiss. "Happy anniversary," he whispered.

Light looked away, thinking. "Do you mind," he started, "if I call you Ryuzaki...until this is all over? Until we can truly be together?"

Light knew they could not be together unless he denounced his role as Kira and Misa was stopped.

Ryuzaki knew they could not be together unless he announced he knew Light was Kira, and Light accepted this and committed to stopping Misa.

"I don't mind," he whispered, "but now you know I trust you. Because I love you."

They took each other in a tight embrace until they fell asleep together. Ryuzaki felt more comfortable like this than he'd ever been in his life...and yet he was more vulnerable than ever.


	15. Chapter 14: His Past

His eyes opened, resting on the ceiling to adjust to the light coming from the windows. He blinked, thinking about the past events in his life; from as long as he can remember up until last night.

_20 Years Ago_

"But why didn't my mommy want me?" 4-year-old Lawliet asked his caretaker, Manami. Manami sighed. "Lawliet," she answered, "it's not your fault. It wasn't your mother's fault. She couldn't take care of you, she just couldn't. She loved you as much as any other mother could love their child, perhaps even more; and she gave you up so that you could live a happier life. Do you understand?"

"Not really," he answered discontentedly.

Akiko, Lawliet's older sister, walked into the room. "Hi, brother!" she exclaimed, and seeing his sad face she frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked him. Manami stepped in. "Why don't you two go to the park, okay?" Akiko nodded, holding out her hand, waiting for him to take it. They grasped hands and walked through the house to the outside.

The air was crisp as the autumn leaves had just begun to fall and laid intricate patterns on the sidewalk. Lawliet's eyes followed the leaves intensely, finding recognizable patterns whenever he could. He found a tiger, a heart, and a smiley face. All of things represented what he wished he could have: courage, love, and happiness.

Lawliet and Akiko arrived at the playground, which consisted of a rusted swing set and a slide. The children got on the swing set. Lawliet stared at the ground unmoving while his sister pushed against the earth backwards, swinging happily. Lawliet envied her and her energy; he wished he could have fun without any worry in the world.

Although Akiko was only three and Lawliet four, they were more mature when they were with each other than anyone their age.

"So," Akiko started in her peppy, carefree voice, "how are you?"

"I'm good," he whispered. "But... I want to know what mommy looked like."

"I know," Akiko answered. She stopped swinging and looked at her brother. "I'll always be here," she told him, "because I love you, Lawliet."

"Ew, don't get mushy on me!" he laughed genuinely--Akiko took note that it was more genuine than she'd ever heard from him.

Lawliet looked up to the grey, cloudy sky and felt a trickle hit his forehead, rolling down his cheek. More felt onto his hair as he breathed in the cool smell of raindrops. "We should go inside," Akiko insisted, "it's raining."

Lawliet wanted to stay outside and enjoy the raindrops. He was like them, in fact; when it rained, no one wanted to be outside to feel it, but the world needed it to grow and move forward. Lawliet's mind was exponentially intelligent, yet he felt as if he was alone, as if no one wanted him. The only person in the world was Akiko: she was the sunlight, and the only thing that could keep him going throughout his life.

_5 Years Later_

They went another night without dinner. These nights seemed to appear more frequently as Manami tried to take in the kids dropped on her doorstep; by now there were twelve kids between the ages of five and seventeen. She tried to have them adopted into a nice family that could take care of them better than she could. But what couple would adopt poor, starving orphans when they could simply have healthy children of their own?

The children all sat in a circle waiting for Manami to arrive to see if they would eat tonight. They chatted with each other like young school children do; it was a role play where they could pretend they weren't in the situation they were.

Manami burst through the door, and the children grew silent. She never opened the door quickly unless there was enough food for the group, which rarely happened anymore. She came in with nothing but bread in her head, and the children sighed with discontent.

"I'm sorry, children," Manami said, "all we have tonight is bread. But I have some news: Akiko, Lawliet, come with me please?"

Lawliet and Akiko looked at each other quizzically while the children stared at the dirty floor. The siblings stood up and followed Manami out to the main hall where an old man stood at attention, towering over the three of them.

"Children," Manami said excitedly, "this is Watari. He wants to talk to the two of you. I'll go feed the children," he directed at Watari, "and you can talk with them. I'll be back in twenty minutes to check in on all of you, alright?" With that, she walked hurriedly to the small dining room.

Watari's face looked solemn, as if he had terrible news to tell the children; his eyes, however, sparkled with a light that neither Akiko nor Lawliet had ever seen before.

None of them spoke; none of them moved. The only sounds were the birds chirping, the rolling cars penetrating through the creaks of the house.

"Hello children," Watari finally broke the silence. "I've been told so much about you by your caretaker."

"What have you heard?" a cynical response from Akiko. "Because we sure don't know who you are."

Watari just laughed. "Don't worry, I just want to talk. Could we go into another room? It's stuffy in here."

"All the rooms are stuffy," Lawliet answered sadly. "We don't have air conditioning."

"Well then, let's just take a walk outside, alright?" Watari proposed. "We can sit on the steps outside." He began to walk towards the door, Akiko and Lawliet following him hesitantly.

Watari sat down, staring blankly into the worn down house across the street. Akiko and Lawliet sat down at the other end of the step cautiously as he continued to look into nothing.

"I was an orphan when I was your age, Lawliet," he finally said, not moving his gaze onto him. "There were ten of us, and never enough food. I was extremely intelligent for my age despite the fact that I couldn't attend school. Instead, I read whatever I could find on the street. I would find discarded newspapers, and each birthday my caretaker would buy me a book that I would read slowly, savoring it."

Lawliet nearly jumped up in excitement. "I do that too!" he answered. "I love to read." Watari smiled, then continued. "I was never adopted. I spent ten years in that small house not knowing what it would be like to have parents. But..." he paused. "I was still taken in when I was sixteen by a small corporation. They gave me food and all the books I could read. And now I work for them, finding kids as smart as you two are, to help them."

"With what?" Akiko asked nervously. "What is it that we could possibly help anyone with?"

"What do you two want to be when you grow up?" Watari asked suddenly.

"I want to be a police officer!" Lawliet jumped up. "I want to put the bad guys away." Watari nodded. "What if I told you that you can do just that? Put the bad guys away."

"We wouldn't believe you," Akiko answered skeptically. "How could we believe that? We've lived here nearly all our lives and you think that you can just come here and offer us that kind of deal? It's too good to be true."

Watari stood up. "We need people like you," he started. "To protect the world. To help anyone that needs it. And you are two of the smartest children in all of Japan. I'm sorry that you don't have a mother and father to take care of you, but you can help make sure that other children do by helping rid the world of criminals. If you're up to it..."

The front door opened and Manami walked out. "Well?" she asked. "Have you told them?"

"Yes," Watari replied. "I want to adopt them."

"Wonderful!" Manami ushered the children inside. "I'll prepare the paperwork, and they can go with you tomorrow."

Lawliet smiled and laughed happily, and although Akiko appeared to be suspicious, she couldn't stop the beating of her heart from going a hundred miles an hour. Whether it was orthodox or not, they were getting adopted, and having a chance for a better life than they'd ever had before.

The next day Watari showed up with suitcases for the Akiko and Lawliet. Manami was hugging them, not letting go. "I'm going to miss both of you so much," she whispered. "We all are."

The children grabbed their suitcases and ran to their rooms to collect their things.

"Are you as excited as I am?" Lawliet asked Akiko, tossing what few clothes and toys he had into the suitcase.

"Probably not," Akiko answered truthfully. "I'm still not sure about this."

Neither of them spoke after that. They closed their suitcases and walked back out to meet Watari to see the rest of the children laughing and celebrating. "We'll miss you!" were the shouts of the children as Watari led them outside.

Akiko and Lawliet stopped in their tracks. A beautiful car was set before them, a driver standing outside of it. Watari smiled and opened the door for the two of them.

Once inside, the car started off to their new home. "I must tell you one thing before we arrive there, children," he started. "There are more children where we're going. And they've all adopted new names for their own protection. Neither of you have birth certificates, correct?"

"Correct," Akiko answered. "Well then, are there any names you'd like to adopt in place of the name you have? You have a chance to make your own identity, so who do you want to be?"

Lawliet smiled. "There was this book I read, once," he exclaimed, "About a boy that made up his own name. And once he made that name, he made his identity. His name was Ryuzaki, and that's who I want to be."

"Alright, Ryuzaki. And what about you, Akiko? Who do you want to be?"

"I want to be Akiko," she answered sourly. "I want to be what my mother named me."

"Akiko, I know you don't understand now, but you have to change your name. How about...Miyoko? It's the name of my late sister. She was a wonderful woman."

Akiko loosened a little. "Alright," she said finally. "But only if you tell us why we have to change our names."

Watari closed his eyes, exhaling. "I'm adopting you, that much is true. But we're going to a school for extremely gifted children. And if you want to help people, you must keep your name a secret from everyone, including the other children there. Don't mention your names to each other until you graduate. Do you understand?"

"We understand," Lawliet told him.

"Great," Watari replied. "Ryuzaki, Miyoko, it's a pleasure to meet you."

_5 Years Later_

"Wake up, Ryuzaki! Wake up!" Miyoko pushed a pillow in his face. Annoyed, Ryuzaki sat up in bed, stretching. "What time is it?" he asked.

"It's eight thirty," was Miyoko's response. "C'mon!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of bed into the living room.

The lights were turned on to reveal decorations adorning the room. "Happy birthday!" Everybody shouted, jumping from their hiding places. Ryuzaki rubbed his eyes and smiled. "Thanks, guys," he smiled. "I appreciate all of this."

A cake was brought out with fourteen candles on it. Ryuzaki blew them out and the room clapped. Presents were opened, giving Ryuzaki more books to read and savor.

The room began to clear until Ryuzaki, Miyoko and Watari remained.

"I have great news," Watari told Ryuzaki, "you've been selected for a mission."

Ryuzaki's eyes went wide. "Are you serious?" he asked, incredulous. "I'm only fourteen!"

"But you're brilliant," he smiled. "You will attend college while working in America, and I will accompany you as your butler. If that is alright with your sister," he nodded to Miyoko. "Miyoko, you will have an assignment soon."

"Actually, with all due respect," she started, "I don't want an assignment until I'm older. I want to attend college."

"As you wish, my dear, however," he warned, "you must keep this foundation a secret, and you will be given an assignment when you graduate."

"Of course," she smiled. "So, let's hear of Ryuzaki's assignment!"

And so, Watari told Ryuzaki of his first assignment. They went to America to fight for the side of good, while Miyoko attended college at age sixteen.

Ryuzaki stayed in America for years, fighting for multiple assignments there. Six years later, he returned to Japan to help with the new threat Kira.

"Watari," Ryuzaki began when they got off the private jet, "I know you're my butler, and that's all you can ever really be to me...but I want you to know that you and my sister are the only family I've got. And no matter what happens on this assignment, to either of us, I hope you'll be with me until the end."

Watari grabbed Ryuzaki's suitcase and bowed. "It will be an honor to serve you for the rest of my life," he told him. Ryuzaki helped him back up, then embraced him in a warm hug. They took a taxi to a hotel room to meet the police that he would be working with, wondering what the journey and fate held for him in the time he had to capture and punish Kira.

And oh, what a journey it would be.


	16. Chapter 15: Let the Truth Come Out

Misa sat in a small cafe, sipping her drink contentedly and staring blankly out the window. She felt a light tap on her left shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss," the female voice began, "but could you please tell me where I could find the O Art Museum?"

Misa turned around to look at the person addressing her. She found herself looking at a tall woman in her twenties--about her own age--with long caramel hair. She wore a black plaid skirt and knee high socks with a green shoe and a red one; her hair was in pigtails.

If Misa didn't know any better, she was staring into a mirror.

"Of course I do," she smiled, "I love that place. Just walk down this street about two miles and you're essentially there."

"Alright, thank you so much!" the mysterious woman smiled, turning to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Misa called after her. "What's your name?"

"Miyoko," she replied. "What's yours?"

Misa blinked. "What do you mean? You don't know who I am?"

"Well, you look familiar, I suppose. Why, should I?"

Misa laughed. "Amane Misa's the name. Do you recognize it now?"

Miyoko scratched her head, thinking, and sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm quite sure I don't know who you are."

Misa rarely came across people who didn't know who she was, even tourists, although she liked it when someone didn't use her for her connections, or adored her and wanted an autograph. "I sing," she replied. "I'm like a pop star here. Where are you from?"

"Well, my parents are from here, but I was born in America. This is actually my first time coming here."

"That's cool. So I'm assuming you went to College in the United States?" Misa asked.

"Yes, I attended Boston University and studied art; I'm actually here because I wanted to study the museums for my dissertation."

"I love the O Art Museum," Misa answered. "If you want, I could go with you. I know a lot of the art there."

"That would be great!" Miyoko exclaimed. "I was just about to head over there now actually."

"Then let's go," Misa said enthusiastically. The two walked out of the cafe and towards the museum, chatting aimlessly.

Light woke up to find the bed shaking furiously. He shot up and looked to his right to find Ryuzaki sweaty and quivering. "Ryuzaki?" he called. "Ryuzaki!"

He shook Ryuzaki in the hopes to wake him up. Ryuzaki jumped, still shivering, as tears fell down his cheeks to the bed. Light grabbed him and hugged him, rocking, while he told Ryuzaki to concentrate to his voice. "It's alright," he whispered, caressing his face and hair, "nothing's going to hurt you now."

"You...you...you killed me..." he mumbled, along with other incoherent things. "Death Note...death...me..."

Light pulled away slightly, gazing at his partner with confusion. Ryuzaki's shakes became less frequent until he was unmoving, a blank face of nothingness, almost invisible.

Light continued to hold him tightly, knowing what he was about to do, and not wanting to do it. _What if he turns me in? What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if..._ he looked at Ryuzaki. "We need to talk," he said softly.

"Yes, we do," Ryuzaki answered, nearly inaudible.

Light stood up delicately and walked out of the room. He came back in bearing a slender, loosely bound black book in his hand. White letters embroidered _Death Note _centeredon the cover, Light sitting down next to Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki's eyes filled with tears. "No, no, put it away," he trembled, edging away from Light. "I don't want...no! I don't...see it...please..." Light stopped and looked down at it, a tear rolling down his pale cheeks and falling next to the book.

"We have to talk about this," Light exclaimed. "I've been thinking, and you need to know this. You have to hear it from me." Ryuzaki still could not stop trembling. "Look, I'll put it down, alright? It's just you and me." He slipped it under the bed and got up to wrap his arms around Ryuzaki from behind, placing his lips next to Ryuzaki's ear. "I love you," he spoke quietly, and Ryuzaki did not resist. "I will always love you. This book... you know what it means. You know...what it does." He paused and rested his head on Ryuzaki's shoulder, thinking, allowing Ryuzaki to calm down by whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"It's a curse, you know. You use it once, and you can't stop. It's just..."

"That's not true."

Light pulled his head back and looked at Ryuzaki. "What?" was all he could say. "It's not true, what you said," Ryuzaki answered. "You can stop. You can stop anytime you want."

Light put his head back down. "You're right," he replied. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that...just let me say all I have to say, and you can do whatever you want, alright?" He paused, and Ryuzaki didn't respond. Light decided to continue. "I've used this book for years. I don't even know how long it's been; the pages of this book are nearly completely filled with names. It's easier to do something when you don't witness it actually be done, you know? I'm only writing names in a book, and I'm preventing killers from killing, robbers from robbing. I thought I deserved to be making this judgement because I was the only one with the power to do it.

"I looked at these names a few months ago and I realized...that they're all dead. They're never coming back, and there's nothing I can do about that. I killed thousands of people..." Light's speech became choked up and choppy. "I killed them..." he paused, weeping onto Ryuzaki's shoulder. Ryuzaki turned around and grasped Light into his arms. Neither spoke, and the world stopped spinning to watch the two in silence. It was the breaking point for both of them; do or die. Ryuzaki let him cry, let him let go of all the pressure that he was feeling from the past few years that he could never let go.

"I love you," Ryuzaki whispered, "and I always will. You know I could never turn you in."

"That's what makes this worse," Light replied, "because you could never do that to me. It made this decision so much harder for me." Ryuzaki looked into Light's eyes, and Light frowned. Was it because he made a decision to stop being Kira, or because he could never do that?

"I'm so scared," Ryuzaki told him. "I don't know if I want...to know."

Light smiled weakly. "Did you know," he started, "that even when you're the saddest person in the world...you're beautiful?" He grabbed Ryuzaki and pulled him into an embrace again, both crying uncontrollably. "I can't do this anymore," Light whispered. "I can't."

Ryuzaki shivered. "What can't you do anymore?" he asked solemnly, barely able to control his vocal chords.

"I can't...I can't do this anymore. I can't betray you. And I can't be Kira anymore." Light smiled, and grabbed his _Death Note _from under the bed. "I don't want to remember. I can't remember what I did, and neither can you. I'm returning this book to the Death God. I shouldn't have ever taken the book in the first place, and I'm sorry." Ryuzaki frowned and grabbed the book out of Light's hands, tossing it away from him. "No," he exclaimed. "Don't."

Light gave him a quizzical look. Ryuzaki stood up and walked out of the room. "Are you coming back?" he called, but no answer. He waited on the bed for a few minutes. Finally, Ryuzaki returned with a book that highly resembled the _Death Note. _"What...is...that?" Light asked slowly and carefully.

"You know what this is," he answered bluntly. "I found it about a year ago, I believe it was. I planned on using it against you, to kill criminals with you, to fight fire with fire. But I killed one person and stopped. And I never understood why you couldn't stop after killing someone, because I couldn't continue using it. But I think we should save this book...because there's one person whose name belongs in this book, and the only way we could stop her from judging _us."_

Light nodded, face expressionless. "She has done wrong to me for too long," was his response. "Her punishments are coming tomorrow. So are ours." Light stood up, his arms outstretched to Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki ran to him, clasping his lips with Light's tightly, never wanting to let go. Ryuzaki pulled away slightly. "I want to go somewhere," he told him. "I need to see if...well, if my first home is still standing. And I want to show you my past." Ryuzaki took Light's hand and led him out of the apartment, out of the building, and into the car, ready to share his life with Light.

But the one thought going through their minds: would Misa let them?


	17. Chapter 16: Meeting New People

Ryuzaki stepped out of the car delicately, feeling the crisp autumn air caress his face. He felt like a kid again, playing with his sister in the backyard. Light stepped out of the driver's side and wrapped his arms around Ryuzaki's waist.

Ryuzaki stared into the house in front of him. It was worn, as if termites had eaten through it over the years and rainwater molded the walls. His first home was no longer his home, but a house that looked as if it meant something to somebody long, long ago.

"It's gone," Ryuzaki muttered. Light tightened his grip around him and placed his head next to Ryuzaki's. "I'm sorry," was his response.

"I want to know what happened." Ryuzaki walked away from Light down the sidewalk, causing Light to follow. They arrived at the house next door, Ryuzaki rapping on the door. The door creaked open and a face hesitantly popped out. "Yes?" a woman's voice creeped out, "what do you want?"

"Do you know what happened to the house next door?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"I used to live there," Ryuzaki answered. "I want to know what happened to Manami." The woman looked into Ryuzaki's eyes and a hint of sadness approached them. She opened the door. "Come in," she said, her voice nicer and less scratchy than before.

Light and Ryuzaki obeyed. The house was small and worn, furniture from another century. The three sat down. "Lovely home," Light said out of politeness. The woman nodded. "Would you like some tea?" She asked, and the two declined.

"Ryuzaki, you say you lived in the house next door. The woman that owned that house...was my sister." She paused. "My name is Akiko. My sister and I weren't close; I owned a small coorporation while she took care of orphan children, one of which I suppose would be you." Ryuzaki nodded. "The number of children dropped off there increased until she couldn't take care of them anymore. Bless her heart, she wanted to take care of all the children that needed love. No one would donate money to help her orphanage, and regretfully my buisness had financial difficulty, and I was unable to oblidge. The children were taken under social services and she was left alone in the house.

"She moved out and got a small apartment in the city. The house was never sold and simply sat there, unwanted. I still regret that she could never open back her orphanage." Akiko paused and looked out the window.

Ryuzaki spoke. "Where is she?" he asked. "I mean...can we see her?"

Akiko smiled weakly at him. "Yes, you can," she answered, standing up. "Follow me." She led them outside, down the street and into a large field to a cherry blossom tree. Ryuzaki read an inscription in the tree: _A dear woman, a dear friend, a dear human being. _Ryuzaki traced his finger along the words. "She's...deceased." The wind blew, whistling, all that could be heard. A small tear fell from Ryuzaki's left eye.

"Three years ago today, actually. The years of servitude to children wore her down. I suppose she died because of her passion to help people; at least, I like to think of it that way. I'll leave you two alone." Akiko walked back to her home, leaving Ryuzaki and Light to the tree.

Light sat down, and Ryuzaki sat across from him. "You were an orphan," Light exclaimed.

"Yes."

"And you were adopted?"

"Yes."

"By who?"

"That I cannot say. I'm sorry, but I have taken an oath and that is the one thing I cannot share with you. But I'd like to tell you my life story next to the person that, in a way, led me to you." Ryuzaki began his story and told Light everything, his story, the story untold until that very moment. When he finished, Light frowned. "You've never had a real family." Ryuzaki remained silent.

"No, I haven't," he answered. "not really. I can tell you that the people who adopted me were most certainly not my family."

"Neither was your real mother," Light exclaimed. "She never got a chance to truly know you; she dropped you off when you weren't even old enough to speak." Light stood up and walked behing Ryuzaki. "Where are you-" Ryuzaki felt tight arms wrap tightly around his waist, a head placed delicately on his shoulder. "I'll be your family now," Light told him sweetly. "At least...I'd like to be. Eventually. When this is all over, I'll treat you to the life you never had."

Light leaned forward and tilted his head, capturing Ryuzaki's lips fervently. When the two finally broke apart, the wind blew cherry blossoms around them in a perfect circle. Ryuzaki looked to the sky and smiled. "Manami approves," he laughed, capturing Light's lips once more.

Miyoko followed Misa to her apartment, which they agreed to go to after the museum. "We can get to know each other better," Misa told her happily. "I'm always greatful to meet new people."

The inside, Miyoko noted, was dimly lit, with satanic symbols and pictures of hearts and bunnies interspersed. _Sometimes I hate my job, _she thought to herself, chuckling ironically. They walked to the kitchen with groceries to cook dinner.

As Miyoko placed the brown bags onto the counter, she noted a newspaper lying next to the refridgerator. The headline: _Kira Back; Patterned Deaths? _"Kira," she said aloud, "hmm."

Misa nodded. "Do you think what Kira's doing is right?" _That's a very forward, daring question, _Miyoko thought. "Honestly? I really do. I think that people should be punished for committing crimes, and the police isn't doing enough to stop that crime."

Misa smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way," she responded. "I feel that way too. I feel like I have a connection to Kira, if that makes sense," she smiled knowingly to herself. "My mother, father and siblings were all killed. The man that killed them walked free because of lack of evidence. Kira judged him, and now I feel like justice is truly being served."

Miyoko looked into Misa's eyes, seeing desperation and the need to talk to someone other than Light. She frowned. She could see that this person was the type of person that killed people; she'd gone through investigations like this time and time again. But never did she see such sadness, such lonliness in place of the anger that usually generated the murderers.

"I wish Kira would tell us who he is," Miyoko said. "I want to know who is saving our world from terror."

Misa laughed. "Who ever said it was a guy?" she asked. "I always thought women were much more powerful than men. Who says this great power isn't a woman?"

"I suppose you're right," Miyoko answered. "Women _are _more powerful. But whoever it is, they won't be introducing themselves to us so soon. All I know is that if I had such a power, I would want to use it on a much grander scale, and I'd want to tell everyone that I had it."

"Maybe we'll get lucky," Misa told her new friend as they began to make food from the groceries. "Maybe we will," was Miyoko's response.

A knock was heard; Misa walked to open the door. Matsuda stood there with a dozen red roses in his hands. "Hello, sweetie!" he exclaimed, offering the flowers and kissing her on the forehead. "Are you ready for our date tonight?"

Misa frowned. She'd forgotten her plans with Matsuda tonight. "Well, actually..." Miyoko's voice was heard from the kitchen. "Who is it?"

Misa answered back. "It's my boyfriend, Matsuda." Miyoko froze. He knew who she was! He couldn't find out she was investigating Misa; no one could. "I don't feel so well," she said, covering her voice to disguise it. "I should probably go home."

Misa looked back at Matsuda. "Wait here," she told him, then walked back to the kitchen. Miyoko looked pale. "You should go home if you don't feel well," she told Miyoko. "I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend, but we can do that some other time, okay?"

Miyoko smiled weakly. "I'll come back soon," she answered, grabbing her bag and walking out the door in a sideways fashing so Matsuda wouldn't recognize her. She began walking to Ryuzaki's apartment to discuss yet another problem to be faced concerning Kira.


	18. Chapter 17: The Last Name

Ryuzaki and Light had just returned home when they heard a knock on the door. Ryuzaki walked to open it, finding Miyoko standing in the doorway. "What is it?" he asked, seeing the concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Miyoko walked into the room. "We have a problem." She sat down on the couch next to Light. "I went over to Misa's house today after going to a museum with her, and while we were talking...Matsuda came over."

Ryuzaki looked at her nervously. "And?" he responded.

"And I think he knows it was me that came over. I hid my voice and went out the door sideways so that he couldn't see my face, but I'm quite sure he knows it was me. And he also knows I'm investigating someone that might be Kira. Hell, he might even know that Misa is Kira."

Light looked at her sideways. "What does this mean?" he asked her.

"It means we'd better do something, and quick," Ryuzaki implored. "Her punishments are supposedly tomorrow, so we'd better get some sleep. Miyoko, you need to go to her house tomorrow." He looked at Light. "Does she have the Eyes?"

Light looked puzzled. "How do you..." he paused, realizing he'd had his own Death Note before. "I'm not actually sure," he answered. "She gave up the book once and lost them, but who knows if she took the deal again."

"What are the eyes?" Miyoko asked.

"Someone with a Death Note can make a deal with the Death God to trade half of their life span for the Eyes. The Eyes will allow one to see the name of a person simply by looking at their face. But..."

"Oh my God," Miyoko realized, smiling. "Ryuzaki, does this mean..."

"I think it does," Ryuzaki replied, smiling as well. Light became very confused. "What are you two talking about?" he asked them.

"Light, I think we may have won this war." More confusion from Light. "Alright, let me explain. If you were killed, Light, who would be the first person arrested for it?"

"Misa," Light answered calmly. "But I don't understand-"

"What about Miyoko? And me?" Ryuzaki interjected.

"I...I don't know. I suppose it would be me, actually."

"Right. But Misa doesn't know our real names, does she?"

"No, but if she had the eyes..."

"Let's just say that won't be a problem," Ryuzaki smiled. "Tonight we all need to get some rest, because tomorrow's going to be a big day."

Ryuzaki, Miyoko and Light arrived at Headquarters earlier than the rest to set up things. The telephones went on, the screens flickered with news, and the three sat chattering about what could possibly happen.

The room slowly filled with the rest of the team. In total, there were ... in the room: Ryuzaki, Light, Miyoko, and Matsuda. "Where's Watari?" Ryuzaki asked calmly to the group, none of which could answer the question. Watari came through the door quickly and anxiously. "There you are, Watari. We were worried-"

"No time to chat, I'm afraid," Watari replied, "I have some bad news. Aizawa died in the hospital this morning of a heart attack."

The room grew silent, unmoving; everyone bowed their heads in respect.

"So, do we think..." Miyoko started, and Light nodded. "Of course it is," he replied. "Kira's going to try to kill us all off. Which means..."

"Kira knows all of our names and doesn't care about being caught anymore," Ryuzaki interjected, staring at Matsuda. "Kira's challenging us so that we'll step down from this investigation. So I want all of you to leave except for me and my sister, Miyoko."

The room looked at him with outrage. "What? We can't let you do that!" Matsuda exclaimed. "There may only be a few of us, but we've pledged to catch Kira. We will not step down just because we fear for our lives."

Ryuzaki and Light glanced at each other cautiously, thinking that maybe Matsuda wasn't on Misa's side after all. "I want to stay, Ryuzaki," Light exclaimed. "I can't let you do this alone." Ryuzaki's eyes sparkled as Light walked towards him. "We can't hide this anymore." He grabbed Ryuzaki in his arms and took him into a searing kiss.

He pulled away seconds later. "Ryuzaki and I have been dating for a while," he exclaimed. "I've broken up with Misa."

Light looked around at everyone in the room. Watari, himself, Ryuzaki, Miyoko, and Matsuda. This investigation was once filled with people working hard to defeat Kira. Now there were only five of them, five angels against the devil.

"Light, we can't let you, Matsuda or Watari injure yourselves in this. We have to let you go from the investigation. I don't want to risk your life."

"What's the difference?" Light asked incredulously. "What's the difference between my life and yours? I think yours is more important, and you think mine is. So why is it that you should risk your life and I shouldn't?"

"Listen, Light! Miyoko and I have discovered something that protects us. It is a very thin line, but it is something that we both share. A particular something that neither of us have, do you understand?"

Light looked puzzled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yagami...Light," he emphasized, "you have something Miyoko and I don't have, and you know why we don't have it.

Light's eyes turned from a look of puzzlement to understanding, then to bewilderment. "Oh my God," he exclaimed, "we've won! We have something against her. We can beat her!"

"Light, I need to discuss this with you because you are a crucial part to this plan. I need everyone else to monitor the boards. Watari," he called him close, whispering, "please watch Matsuda, and warn me if he leaves."

"Yes, sir," Watari answered, bowing.

Light and Ryuzaki entered through the kitchen to talk; Ryuzaki spoke first. "I don't have a last name, and neither does Miyoko," Ryuzaki stated. "The eyes cannot see our last names if we ourselves do not know what they are, even less the fact that we weren't given one since our mother gave us up at birth. Which means Misa can not kill Miyoko or me through th book."

Light grabbed Ryuzaki and kissed him deeply, running his hands over his back and hair. "I love you so much," he breathed heavily afterwards. They sat down next to each other on the floor. "What does this mean with the plan?" Light asked.

"I have an idea," Ryuzaki answered, "but it requires following through completely. Are you willing?"

"Of course I am," he replied, as if it were obvious.

"And you're willing to do anything I tell you to do?"

Light smiled. "That's gotten us to many places before," he winked flirtingly. Ryuzaki chuckled. "But really, anything?"

Light frowned, looking at the ground. "Anything you need me to do for you, I'll do it," he looked back into Ryuzaki's eyes.

"Alright. Here's the plan." 


	19. Chapter 18: The Plan

Light listened intently to Ryuzaki, nodding in acceptance and anticipation

Light listened intently to Ryuzaki, nodding in acceptance and anticipation. It took Ryuzaki nearly twenty minutes for Light to completely understand the plan; they could not get anything wrong or it could mean death for them both. At the end Light looked to the ceiling. "It's hard to believe," he started, "that I started off on the wrong side of justice. I was so naïve to believe I could stop crime through committing crime myself. But…" he paused, looking at the ground. His eyes slowly rose to meet Ryuzaki's. "I'm glad you saved me. You saved my life, Lawliet."

Ryuzaki nodded in understanding. "We need to put this plan into action today, Light. If it goes according to plan, we can finish this case by the end of the week. Are you ready?"

Ryuzaki knew that he may not see Light ever again if they made even the slightest mistake; he looked calm to Light, yet his eyes gave his sorrow away. They grasped each other in a tight embrace, not wanting to let go. If only they could stay like this forever…

They finally broke apart. "I'll see you on the other side, Light," Ryuzaki exclaimed before leaving the room they had been in to address the team. Light followed him out, but instead of staying in the room to listen, he grabbed his things and left the investigation team altogether.

Light arrived at his ex-girlfriend's apartment building, going upstairs and knocking on her door. After waiting a few moments, the door opened. "Light," she exasperated, "what are you doing here?"

Light looked at her with concern. "We need to talk," he exclaimed. "May I come in?" Misa nodded, and they walked into her apartment together, closing the door behind them.

Light turned around and grabbed Misa, pulling her in to a deep, passionate kiss. After a moment he pulled away slightly and smiled. "I love you," he said. "I shouldn't have left you. I should have treated you better as my girlfriend, and I'm sorry. Will you please take me back?"

Misa stared at him for a few seconds in disbelief. Coming to her senses, she pulled away quickly. "What are you talking about?" she asked, incredulous. "You've never kissed me like that before. Where is all of this coming from? I have Matsuda now, anyway."

Light kicked at the ground. "I know you do, Misa. I want you back. I hate that Matsuda has you; he doesn't deserve you! I deserve you. We have the Death Notes, and we can be powerful together again!"

Misa laughed. "Something's going on with you anyway. You haven't been using the Death Note for some reason. All of the deaths have been on me. I know something's happening with you and Ryuzaki, don't lie to me. I'm not as dumb as you may think." She flipped her hair nonchalantly, turning her back on him. "Besides, you've never made any of this worth my while. Killing criminals, sure, but…" she turned her head to look at him from behind, "Matsuda has definitely made it worth my while."

Light smiled devishly, walking up and embracing her from behind. "Maybe we could fix that now, hmm?" He turned her around to face them, placing his hands on her hips. "Maybe I could fix that right now," he answered, never breaking eye contact while leading her to the bedroom.

Light opened his eyes slowly, embracing the warm light encompassing him. He realized Misa was already awake and strode into the kitchen.

The sweet smell of breakfast entered his nostrils. "That smells good," Light exclaimed. Misa nodded. "I made it for you," she smiled, "I hope you like it." She took two plates, filled them with food, and placed in on the table. Misa and Light sat down across from each other.

They ate slowly, watching each other and smiling. When they finished, Light stood up to take their plates to the sink.

"No, I can do that-"

"Misa, I can do it, don't worry," he kissed her on the forehead before walking to the sink. He scrubbed them furiously, rinsed them, and placed them delicately in her cabinet. He walked over to Misa and put his arms around her. "Misa, last night was wonderful," he smiled again. "And I hope we can be like this forever." Misa smiled, stood up and pulled him into a searing kiss.

"But I have a question," he asked her. "Misa, this is very important. I didn't use the Death Note because I wanted to wait until we were together again. I need to know one thing, however: do you still have the eyes?"

Misa looked down. "I don't," she frowned, "I'm sorry. Last time I gave up ownership of the Death Note was the last time I have them, and I haven't gotten them back since."

"I'm afraid we can't be together unless you have them," Light sighed. "We need to kill Ryuzaki before he kills us."

Misa smiled weakly. "I suppose I need to give up half of my life span, then," she frowned. Light pulled up her chin and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you so much," he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, his tongue exploring the crevices in her mouth. She pulled away. "Ryuk!" she called and the death god appeared. "What is it," he asked upside down. "You know, I've been craving apples for a very long time!" he exclaimed. Misa grabbed an apple and threw it at him, which he happily accepted.

"Now to business, Ryuk," Light exclaimed. "Misa wants to trade for the eyes again."

Ryuk laughed. "You don't know how long you have left to live, Misa," he replied. "Are you sure you want to cut that time in half?"

"Yes," she replied hesitantly. Ryuk laughed creepily and traded the eyes for half her life span. He cackled once again before flying away.

"What now?" Misa asked, shuffling her feet.

"Now we plan an attack. And I have just the plan."

Ryuzaki sat in his chair at headquarters with Miyoko. They told everyone they needed to stay there for a few days for their safety. Light was allowed to leave for "unknown" reasons.

_I hope this works, _Ryuzaki told himself. _And I hope that Light really means what he says. _He thought about the plan they had worked out. _He won't take it seriously, _he thought. _It's just a job that needs to be done. _He tried to convince himself of this, but fear overcame him. _Is Light still Kira?_


	20. Chapter 19: Misa's Smile

"Let me get this straight," Misa stared at Light. "You want me to go to headquarters, with the Death Note, and kill L."

Light repressed a smirk. "Simply stated, yes. But it's much more complicated than that, babe. We have to bring the Death Note, but they're going to search us. We need to sneak it in somehow. I was thinking that maybe we just take a page, but that will probably get lost on our way or something. In any case, I'll put a cover over the note and they'll force us to put it in a locker outside the room." Light paused, and looked at the ground, considering his plan. Finally, he looked up, eyes intent on Misa. "Then you'll pardon yourself to make a call on your cell phone. You'll leave, open the locker, wait a few moments, and come back in. Then you'll see Ryu- L's name," he quickly corrected himself, "and you can write it down."

"Wait a minute," Misa started, "what makes you think that I wouldn't be able to see L's name once I'm in the room? I mean, can't I write his name outside the room in the locker or something?"

Light thought quickly. "I...well, no, actually. We want to catch him off guard. I know he'll be taking precautionary measures to ensure his own safety. He'll probably be wearing a mask, but when you excuse yourself he'll take it off. When you walk in while his guard's down, you can quickly see his name and write his name down. And anyone else in the room of whom you see fit. Then we'll have won." Light grabbed Misa and planted a large kiss on her, which she was taken aback to. She pulled away and frowned.

"Misa, I know this is dangerous. I never wanted to put you in any danger." He walked behind her and put his arms around her waist. "But babe, we've got to change the world. It's just how it is. I'm sure nothing will happen to either of us."

Misa seemed to consider this for a moment, then nodded profusely. "This'll be a piece of cake," she sang, clapping her hands and smiling. "Oh, but how should I kill him?"

Light looked at her with a thin smile, thinking about how much he wanted to cut her throat. How could she possibly be thinking about that? he thought to himself. God, I hate that smile. Misa's smile. That infamous, disgusting face she makes. It's as if she's happy about the situation. Little does she know that she'll be the one that dies. But then again, if our plan doesn't work... oh my God, what have we done...

"Just make him die of a heart attack," Light answered. "Something quick and easy. He put up a good fight, at least."

Misa nodded. "I just hope this'll be over with soon."

Light smiled, suppressing a laugh. "Soon?" he asked. "I thought we might leave now."

"Oh," Misa stuttered, "okay. Well, I mean- let me go take a shower first, okay?"

Light nodded, smiling, and watched her skipping to the bathroom. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

Light looked over to the right of them to see that Ryuk was still there, snickering. He must know about the plan, he thought to himself, wondering if that was why he was laughing. Although Ryuk had been a pain in the ass for a lot of the time they'd known each other, Light had grown to like him. At least, as much as someone could enjoy a Shinigami's company. Ryuk wasn't always the nicest, but then again...

Light suddenly realized something--a spark went off in his mind. Ryuk had known all along! He knew that Light was gay and liked Lawliet, and vice-versa. That time he laughed when Light saw Lawliet getting out of the shower, the comment about "not seeing what was in front of his own eyes," all of it suddenly made sense.

Light sat down on the couch, exhaling profoundly. He looked over at Ryuk. "You knew all along, didn't you?"

Ryuk looked at him and laughed. "As if it were that difficult to figure out," Ryuk answered. "You were always staring at him like that. Of course, you never realized it until that day when he took a shower and couldn't find his shirt."

"I don't know what changed," Light said, more to himself than anyone else. "He just looked so...different. And for those few moments I'd forgotten what my mission was. To save the world." He closed his eyes with pause, thinking. "I just realized that even if I still believed in the cause, I didn't want to hurt him. I couldn't."

Light opened his eyes and laughed. "Why am I telling you all of this? It's not like it matters to you much."

Ryuk shrugged. "Hey, humans are much more interesting than my world." With that Light smiled, regrettingly if more than anything else.

Misa walked out of the bathroom, completely changed and ready to go. "Well?" she asked. "When do we leave?"

Light stood up quickly, looking away from Ryuk. "Uh, now, I guess."

Misa nodded, picking up the Death Note from on the dinner table. Light wondered why she was so careless with it; anyone could walk in and stumble across it. He tried to let it go and said quickly, "Let's go."

Light allowed Misa to leave first. He opened the door for her and she left, but before he could follow he looked back. He felt he needed to say something to Ryuk. Thank him for listening, or being there, something. But when Light looked back, he realized Ryuk had disappeared. Sighing, he left Misa's apartment, closing the door behind him.


	21. Chapter 20: Deceptions

A/N: I felt like giving everyone a chapter as a Christmas Eve present. Happy holidays, everyone! (Btw, this one's pretty long. I wrote like a beast the past few days =D!)

Misa noticed something was wrong with Light when he attempted to turn left and nearly hit a taxi cab. He swore under his breath and continued on his way. "Are...are you okay, Light? You look distracted."

Light glared at her. "I'm fine," he seethed, setting her aback. Quickly realizing his tone, he relaxed his face and sighed. "I'm sorry, Misa. I'm just nervous about the whole thing. I don't want anything to happen to you." He quickly turned his head back to the road, focusing on his driving. He hoped Misa would just dismiss the subject. And she did.

They continued driving along for about an hour without talking. In the deafening silence, however, Light's head was reeling.

_My God, how many people have I killed?_

_They were criminals, but how many families did I break apart? How many innocents did I murder so that my secret was not exposed?_

_Everyone that died because of me. Hell, I can't even remember the criminal's names anymore. But the one thing bothering me... I can't escape it. What if Lawliet is tricking me? If he thinks I'm still Kira and wants to kill me?_

_Am I still Kira? I don't even know anymore. This war. The war I wanted._

_This war that started because I wanted to change the world._

_And now I'm going to end it._

* * *

_I wonder what will happen after this works,_ Lawliet thought. _Well, if this works. I don't want the police to be involved in this, but they're going to wonder why Kira suddenly stopped killing. I hope Light and I thought this all the way through..._

"Ryuzaki?" a voice called from behind him. He spun around and saw Miyoko's head peering through a nearly closed door. He smiled. "Come in, sister," he told her. She came in and sat down in a chair across from him.

"Brother, you don't look well," Miyoko told him, noticing is pale face and sleepless eyes. He nodded dismissively.

Both were silent for a little while, hoping the other would speak. Ryuzaki closed his eyes and relaxed his shoulders.

"Do you think this was a good idea?"

Ryuzaki's eyes snapped open. "What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

"You know exactly what I mean. This whole plan. I mean, we haven't tested it because we don't have the eyes and no one wants to cut their life span in half. Misa might know about your relationship with Light. To top it all off, we have no idea what Matsuda's deal is. For all we know he and Misa planned something ten steps ahead of us."

Ryuzaki laughed. "Misa and Matsuda aren't that smart," he answered. "There's no way they planned something ahead of us." He hoped his voice was more convincing than the doubt he had.

Miyoko shook her head. "There's one thing I worry about more than anything, Ryuzaki."

"What's that?"

"Light."

Ryuzaki looked at the floor and twiddled his thumbs. He wouldn't admit it, but that was the one thing he worried about since he began his relationship with Light. Sure, he figured that Light was probably using him at the beginning, but eventually he came around to his true feelings. Ryuzaki knew Light was trying to fool him at first, but he stopped. He stopped being Kira.

Didn't he?

Ryuzaki realized the long pause between Miyoko's last statement and whatever his response would be. But the truth was, he didn't know what to say.

"I trust him, sister. I love him."

Miyoko gave him one of her famous half-hearted smiles. She always looked up to her older brother, but sometimes she wished he wasn't so naive. After all, this guy used to be Kira.

"Brother, I wish I could trust him too. But... I just think it would be best to have a plan B."

Ryuzaki looked at her cautiously. "I don't know what you're implying, but I'm not sure I like it, Miyoko."

Miyoko sighed. "It would be wise to have a plan in case this one backfires. Like maybe, oh, I don't know..." her gaze left his eyes and towards his _Death Note_ beside him. "If you don't want the police involved, and you don't want anyone with guns, what is there left to do?"

Ryuzaki followed her gaze to the _Death Note_. For a few seconds, it didn't register. When it did, he darted his eyes back to her, incredulous. "There's no way," he seethed, "I will not kill him."

Miyoko closed her eyes. "I know you won't," she answered, grabbing the _Death Note _before he could react. "But if it's necessary, I will." With that she walked about before he could say anything, going to her quarters to hide the book. She couldn't risk her brother getting hurt.

Ryuzaki looked back and realized what she was doing. As much as he wanted to stand up and go after her, stop her from what she might end up doing, his feet wouldn't carry him there. As much as he loved Light, deep down he knew that Light's betrayal was a possibility. If Light was fooling him... Ryuzaki knew he'd have to let Light go.

There was no escaping that fact.

Ryuzaki quickly picked up his cell phone and opened it up, dialing Light's number. He held it up to his ear with his thumb and index finger.

Light answered it after three rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Light, I was just wondering how long until you got here. We're doing this today, right? I've got the team filled in."

"I'll be there in about an hour. Traffic and all. Why?"

"Oh, you're in the car with Misa?" Ryuzaki asked meekly.

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"I see. So you can't talk about it right now."

"Oh my God, are you kidding? What did you find?" Light asked, knowing Misa was listening.

"Alright, Light, I got it."

"Okay, L, we'll be right there."

Both hung up the phone.

* * *

"What was that about?" Misa asked.

Light turned into the right lane, cutting someone off. "L thinks he found information on Kira. We've got to get there and throw them off somehow. I think he found a _Death Note_."

Misa gasped. "Well, step on it!" she shouted at him. "We can't let them know it's us. We've got to hurry up and kill them."

Light nodded furiously in agreement.

* * *

Ryuzaki stood up slowly. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and ruffled his hair. He felt meek and powerless to do anything more. He sighed and stood there for a moment, taking everything in. More than anything he wanted to walk outside and see the Fall season. The crisp autumn leaves falling from the tall trees, brushing against the sidewalk and following the wind. The chill air that felt just right against his pale complexion, an odd feeling of warmth. And the sky. Oh, how beautiful it looked in the fall, the sereneness it had on him when he saw not a cloud in the sky but blue, a golden blue that affected him in ways he could not verbalize.

He opened his eyes and laughed to himself. _It's a wonder I didn't realize I was gay sooner._

Ryuzaki walked out to his team, all of which were standing around and talking. There were only a few of them; in fact, they were all standing in front of monitors. "Are the cameras set up?" Ryuzaki asked them. Everyone turned their heads to look at him.

"My God, Ryuzaki. You look so pale!" Matsuda stood up and walked over to him. Ryuzaki turned away. "I'm fine, Matsuda. Just go sit down and do your job, please."

Matsuda dropped his shoulders in defeat, sulking back to his chair. Matsuda was the only one that didn't know it would be Misa and Light stepping through those doors.

Miyoko was no where in sight. _She's probably preparing herself for the thought of killing someone,_ Ryuzaki sighed. _I can't believe Light might be..._

He stopped his thought in his tracks. "I'm going to get my mask," he announced, leaving to go get it. He put it on and remembered the first time he wore it. It was with Light, in college. He felt stupid in it, but he did remember the look Light gave him when he saw him wear it. First, a look of confusion, then a gleam in his eye. It was there for a second, but Ryuzaki couldn't forget it. It was why he wanted to be friends with Light, hoping Light wouldn't end up killing him. It was acceptance, even for that second.

Ryuzaki walked back into the room with the mask. Miyoko was in the room, carrying a book with a blank cover over it. The _Death Note_.

Miyoko nodded at Ryuzaki, and Ryuzaki nodded back. Ryuzaki slowly took off his mask and set it on a table, walking slowly to his sister. He stood in front of her, and she stood there, slightly confused. Ryuzaki opened his arms and pulled her into a tight hug. Miyoko was surprised by this, but eventually melted into his warm hug.

"I love you, Aika," he whispered softly, so that only she could hear.

"I love you too, Lawliet," she answered just as quietly.

Neither would admit it, but a small tear fell from each one's eyes. They might never see each other again after this. Neither knew what kind of trouble they'd get into joining Whammy Academy all those years ago.

Miyoko pulled away, smiling at her older brother. Ryuzaki grabbed his mask and put it back on.

Just then, Watari walked in.

"Sir Ryuzaki," he announced. "Light and Misa have arrived."

Everyone looked at Watari, then to Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki nodded. "Let them in," he told Watari.

Watari walked back out to Light and Misa. He led them to the lockers, giving them each a key. "Please place all electronic devices and other extremities in your lockers, as usual." Light and Misa obeyed.

Misa took out everything but her _Death Note_. She took that out last, and looked at Light. He nodded, and she placed it in the locker.

Watari led them into Headquarters.

Lawliet looked at Light, knowing he wouldn't be able to say what he wanted to until it was over. _I love you, baby. I'll always be here for you_, he tried to mentally send that message to Light.

Only the next hour would truly tell him if Light felt the same way.

Light looked to Lawliet, wanting to see his face. Wanting to see him smile, to cry, some emotion. But he would have to wait until the war was over. Light wanted to hold him in his arms and never let go. But he knew unless the plan went well, he wouldn't get the chance.

He would have to wait.

They both would.


	22. Chapter 21: To Die or not to Die

A/N: Finally! THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm so excited. My schoolwork has piled on me so much that I haven't been able to sleep before 2 or 3 in the morning.... so I haven't had time to even write this until now. but I hope you guys like it! Please don't be mad at me for not posting it until now .' I love you all!

---------------------------------

Light looked away from Ryuzaki as quickly as possible. Even though the mask nearly hid Ryuzaki's entire face, he knew if he continued to look into those big, beautiful orbs, he might want to cry. "Hello, everyone," Light exclaimed as powerfully as possible. "I've been told this is an emergency, and I had to bring Misa along with me. What's the matter?"

"We've found something," Ryuzaki answered. "Something we didn't know about before. Please, Light, come look at the screen." Light did as he was told.

Light gazed upon the screens before him. "It looks like you've compiled security cameras of people dying of heart attacks. What's so case breaking about this?"

"Watch what each of them says before they die."

Light skeptically glared into the faces of dying victims, each clutching onto their chest. The first grabbed his chest, yelling "The reign is here!" He fell onto the floor and died before security guards could reach him.

The second had a different phrase. "I will never give up!" He yelled profoundly before dying.

Light glanced at Misa and nodded. She gave a slight smile, telling him without words that it was her plan.

They listened to a few more tapes of high security prisoners yelping similar phrases. "What do you think they mean?" Light asked curiously to Ryuzaki.

"I'm not sure," Ryuzaki answered. "At first I thought they might string together to form a message, but there seems to be no connection. It may be a throw off to another plot, but I want to compile more messages to make sure. In any case, I wanted you to call some prisons and ask if any similar cases have occurred."

Misa coughed. "Sorry," she said nervously. "Um, I need to go make a phone call." Ryuzaki nodded, and she left the room silently.

As soon as the door was closed, Lawliet stood up and took his mask off. Light ran into his arms, nearly knocking him onto the controls behind them. "I've missed you so much," he whispered into his lover's ear. "I can't stand this. I don't want you to do this anymore." Light picked up the adorned mask and placed it delicately on Lawliet's face, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I can't let you go through with this."

Lawliet slowly lifted the mask, showing his dark eyes to Light. Tears in his eyes, he answered, "you just showed me that I need to do this. For us." He looked to Miyoko, who nodded with a bright smile. With that, Lawliet hugged Light once more and sat down to the computer.

Misa walked in slowly. In her left hand, an opened black book; in her right, a pen. She looked upon Light's face, and to everyone else's in the room. Finally, her gaze fell upon Ryuzaki. She slowly looked upwards to see a name.

Light looked to her for some sort of clue as to what she was thinking. What she was seeing. Misa met his gaze, and nodded. She began to write a name down in the book.

"No!" Light yelled. He began running towards Misa, reaching his hands out. He knocked the pen out of her hand and they both fell onto the floor. Light grabbed the book and opened it to the page she'd been on. _Please don't have his name, please don't have his name. _He found the page that had last been written on. On the page he saw the name he did not want to see. _Lawliet. _

_Death Note Rule #37:_

_If the person whose name is written in the Death Note does not have a legal name, the name by which they call themselves will be used in the Death Note._

Light cried out in horror. His true love had been written into the Death Note; his fate was sealed.

Misa looked up at him in astonishment; he held the Death Note in his hands, shaking. He looked over to find Lawliet walking silently towards him. He took the Death Note and threw it across the floor. He proceeded to wrap his arms around his neck and drew him into a warm, loving kiss. He pulled away, smiling half-heartedly. "I love you, Light," he whispered. "And I always will."

He stepped back, eyes still on frozen Light. He sat down at his control chair, another tear streaming down his face. He closed his eyes and his head fell, a sign that Light's worst nightmare had come true.

He tried to run to Lawliet to hold him, to kiss him; it had to be a dream. Miyoko grabbed him and held him back. "No! Light, he's gone. He's gone!"

"He can't be!" Light screamed. "He's not gone! I saw him! We had a plan, Miyoko. Why did this happen?"

Misa stood up and grabbed the Death Note. "Misa," Light called. "Write my name down. Please. I don't want to live without him! Please just write my name down. I can't..." he dropped his head down and stopped fighting Miyoko. She let go of him, and he fell to the floor, sobbing.

Misa stared at him, confused. "What do you mean, Light? I don't understand. I though you loved me. Our plan to kill him has worked. We defeated L! So why are you crying?"

Light looked up with fire in his eyes. "I hate you, Misa. I always have." He stood up and walked towards her. "I've hated you with a passion. And I'd fallen in love with Lawliet." He grabbed the Death Note from Misa. "If we can't both be alive together, then I don't want to live!" Miyoko ran to stop him, but it was too late; he wrote his name into the Death Note.

Misa jumped up and clung to him. "Please, baby, I love you! You don't really love him. You love me!"

"It's too late, Misa. I wrote my name in the book. I'll be with Lawliet now."

Matsuda grabbed the Death Note and opened it. Under Lawliet's name, Light's name was written. He closed it and bowed his head.

Light walked towards Lawliet and crouched down next to him. "I'll be with you soon," he whispered. He glanced down at his watch to count down the seconds.

But the time had already passed.

"What the-" Light said aloud, looking around. It had been longer than it was supposed to be. Shouldn't he be....dead?

The front door burst open and police officers with guns ran to grab Misa. "Amane Misa, you are being charged with the murder of many victims. We have on tape that you attempted to kill detective L and enough circumstantial evidence to arrest you." They put her hands behind her back and handcuffed her.

"_Attempt _at his life...?" Light asked as the policemen led Misa outside. "What do they mean?" Light stood up, looking around.

"What do they mean? Someone tell me what's going on!"

Everyone left the apartment; Miyoko was the last to leave. "I'll let you two talk," she said, closing the door behind her. Light stared at Lawliet, not sure of what to do. What did Miyoko mean by that?

Lawliet's left hand twitched.

His eyes slowly opened, and he sat up straight in the chair. Swiveling it slowly to see Light, he smiled weakly. "Surprise?" he whispered.

Light froze in disbelief. Lawliet stood up and walked over to him shyly. "Are you mad?" he asked.

Light glared at Lawliet. After a moment of silence, he grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He ran his hands through Lawliet's hair. "I wish I could be," he choked out. "But I can't. I'm too happy that you're alive to be mad."He pulled away to see Lawliet's face and looked into his big, gorgeous eyes. He stroked Lawliet's cheek and brushed the hair out of his face. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Lawliet replied.

Lawliet wrapped his arms around Light's neck; Light wrapped his arms around Lawliet's waist. They leaned into each other until they were centimeters away from kissing. Lawliet was about to kiss Light when Light pulled away.

"There's just one thing I need to know," Light exclaimed. "What just happened? I mean, you died. Or you were supposed to die. I was supposed to die. I don't understand."

Lawliet sighed. "I'm sorry I had to trick you like that, Light. I didn't want to. But my sister didn't trust you. She doesn't trust anyone these days. So we had to come up with a plan to ensure that we caught Misa. Your plan might have worked, but Miyoko wanted to ensure my safety. She knew that if you were still Kira, you could have made her plan fail."

"What was her plan?" Light asked.

"She wanted to replace the _Death Note _with a fake one, one that looked the same. And she did. She told me not to tell you so that you wouldn't switch them for the real thing. Besides, we weren't sure if the name thing would work, and she didn't want to risk it. When you declared your love for me in front of Misa, I knew I could trust you. But I trusted you since you walked in the door and I saw that look in your eyes." Lawliet smiled at Light once more.

Light nodded. "I didn't want you to die," he whispered. "I shouldn't have come up with that plan. You could have died! And you did... at least, I thought you did. I was going to die for you... because I-"

Lawliet cut him off by drawing him into a searing kiss. As soon as their lips connected, they drew their bodies in close, feeling the heat of the other. Light ran his hands through Lawiet's hair, feeling the soft, light curls. He breathed in Lawliet's scent; a crisp, chocolate tone. He loved every second of it.

Lawliet pulled away and smiled. "Don't talk about you dying for me. We will never have to die for the other anymore now that Kira is out of the picture." Light held him in a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

"Is this what I have to come back to?" they heard a dark, mysterious voice call. "You two are finally together, huh?"

Light and Lawliet pulled apart. They looked next to them to see Ryuk floating in the air. "Kira's gone now, hmm? Are you finished with the _Death Note_?"

Light laughed and nodded. "I'm a changed man, Ryuk. Sorry, but I don't want this book anymore."

Ryuk laughed at the book on the floor. "That fake? Ha, that's ridiculous. Doesn't even look like the real thing. Where's my book?"

Lawliet nodded in the direction of the kitchen door. "It's in the pantry next to the apples," he smiled, winking.

"You know me so well!" Ryuk laughed evilly, flying through the door into the kitchen.

Lawliet turned back to his lover. "Now, where were we..?"

"I think we were here..." Light answered, pulling Lawliet into a passionate kiss once more.

--------------------------------

A/N: Aha, this isn't the end :D I'm going to have an epilogue up by the end of the week. Hope you all liked this chapter!! ^.^


End file.
